


El Baile

by Chappylandia



Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, todos los maestros son Profesores Pokemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: El rumor llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor por medio de Whitney y, en menos de una semana, todo el mundo aseguraba que Yellow y Lance irían juntos al baile de Navidad.
Relationships: Crystal/Gold (Pokemon Adventures), Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: Hogwarts AUs Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. El Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo años con la idea de este AU en proceso y finalmente está escrito, espero que sea tan entretenido leerlo como fue el escribirlo.
> 
> Anotación:  
> Red, Green y Blue: 7mo año.  
> Yellow: 6to año.  
> Gold, Silver y Crystal: 5to año.  
> Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Wally: 4to año.

Capítulo 1: El plan.

La falda de Blue se movía con el aire gélido que rodeaba al castillo, recordándole a Silver lo mucho que odiaba salir al lago durante las tardes de invierno y lo poco que a la castaña le importaban las reglas de etiqueta del Colegio.

Green también estaba viendo la falda de Blue, quizá de una forma menos disimulada que la de Silver, aunque conociéndolo probablemente sus pensamientos iban más a su disgusto por la actitud problemática de la joven que a situaciones sugestivas. Silver a veces admiraba y a veces no podía creer la fuerza con la que Green hacía honor a su insignia de prefecto.

“Es una terrible idea, Blue” declaró el castaño una vez que su compañera hubo terminado “y tu falda es casi un centímetro más corta que ayer”

“Entonces haz que me quiten un punto más de los que me quitaron ayer, Greenie” bufó Blue “estoy hablando de un tema importante aquí”

“¿Restarle puntos a tu casa no es importante para ti?”

“¡No cuando Yellow y Red están arruinando su oportunidad de vivir un cuento de hadas por su estúpida vergüenza!” se exasperó la chica, haciendo que sus dos compañeros se encogieran ante el grito.

Este era el último año de Red, Green y Blue en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, situación que la castaña no había dejado de sacar a flote desde el inicio del año escolar.

Era el último año en que la final de la Copa de Quidditch se daría entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y el primero en el que Red y Green estarían a la cabeza de ambos equipos, como Gold no había dejado de notar con nostalgia.

También era el último año en el que Silver podría bajar en las madrugadas a la sala común de Slytherin para encontrarse con la castaña envuelta en cobijas junto a la chimenea, el cabello alborotado y en pijama, lista para contarle sobre sus clases del día y cualquier otro chisme que se le ocurriera. El corazón le dolió al pensar en ello.

“¿Cuál oportunidad?” criticó Green, cruzado de brazos contra el árbol más cercano, la corbata azul-bronce a medio sacar y los ojos fijos en Blue “ni siquiera sabes si quieren iniciar una relación”

“¡Yellow lleva años enamorada de Red! ¡Eso hasta tú lo sabes!”

“Y durante seis años no ha dicho nada, quizás no debamos presionarla para hacer algo para lo que no se siente preparada” se encogió de hombros “y no sabemos si a Red le gusta ella”

“¡Por supuesto que le gusta Yellow!” afirmó Blue, escandalizada “¿¡Quien más podría gustarle!?”

“Le gustabas tú” rebatió el chico sin moverse de su puesto. Blue tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse “y Misty el año pasado”

“Estoy segura que Red ha tenido tiempo de mejorar sus gustos desde entonces” dijo Blue restándole importancia a las declaraciones del chico “y Misty se graduó el año pasado sin que pasaran del ‘solo amigos’, creo que Yellow tiene una buena oportunidad”

“Y yo creo que es una terrible idea” insistió.

“Bueno, eso crees tú, porque tienes los sentimientos de una piedra” bufó la chica, dirigiendo sus brillantes ojos azules en dirección al pelirrojo “¿Tu que dices, Silver?”

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo los ojos verdes de Green enfocarse también en su espalda.

Dejando de lado a Blue, a Gold y Crystal, Yellow era ciertamente la persona más cercana a Silver en el castillo. Su amabilidad y disponibilidad para ayudar a sus semejantes eran cualidades bien conocidas y valoradas entre maestros y estudiantes, y Silver no podía pensar en ella sin sentir algo cálido en el pecho.

Otro hecho bien sabido era que el enamoramiento de la rubia con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor había nacido cuando la Hufflepuff estaba en primer año y que a pesar de todo Yellow nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para decírselo.

“Opino que Green tiene razón y no deberíamos presionarla para hacer algo para lo que no se siente preparada”

“¡Hey!”

“Pero también opino que es imposible que Red sea tan denso como para no darse cuenta de lo que está pasando” ahora fue su turno de mirar a Green, que había fruncido el ceño “no puedo creer que sea tan idiota”

“Es un idiota”

“Creí que era tu mejor amigo”

“Mi mejor amigo es un idiota, es algo con lo que aprendes a lidiar con el tiempo, como supongo que tu relación con Gold te habrá enseñado”

“A lo que me refiero” gruño Silver “es que si Red tuviera aunque sea una sospecha de lo que está pasando con Yellow, o si algo en su relación con Yellow cambiara, podríamos ver su reacción para descubrir si hay posibilidad de que le guste o no”

“Eso es de hecho un buen punto” interrumpió Blue, de pronto a unos pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba Green “Greenie…”

“No”

“¡Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a pedir!” bufó, indignada.

“Sé exactamente lo que me vas a pedir, lo que Silver no quiso pedirme porque todavía tiene algo de decencia a pesar de juntarse con Gold y contigo” riño “no voy a decirle a Red que le gusta a Yellow”

“¡No tienes que decirle! Solo tendrías que dejar caer algunos comentarios, leer entre líneas, tu sabes…”

“No”

“¡Eres imposible!” remató la chica mientras se dejaba caer al lado del ojiverde, para molestia de Silver.

Lejos de lo que el resto del colegio pudiera pensar, el pelirrojo sabía muy bien que Green y Blue eran en realidad tan cercanos como lo eran con Red y que las constantes peleas entre ellos eran solo su forma de mostrar esa cercanía. Silver también sabía que Blue tenía un enamoramiento por el nieto del director Oak que le había durado los últimos dos años de colegio y que clamaba haber superado apenas el verano pasado, aunque nunca había visto nada en Green que diera a entender que le correspondía.

En realidad Silver nunca había visto nada en Green que diera a entender que correspondía a ninguna de las chicas que tuvieron el valor suficiente de intentar algo con él.

“No voy a decirle nada a Red sobre Yellow” aseguró el castaño mirando de reojo a Silver “pero” dirigió su mirada hacia ella “si ustedes hacen el trabajo sucio, supongo que no haría mal decirles si noto algún cambio en él”

“¿¡En serio!?” reaccionó Blue de pronto nuevamente animada “¿Lo harás?”

“Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar con tus tonterías” riño, la mirada puesta en los ojos azules de la castaña “si noto algo te lo diré, pero si no pasa nada no vas a volver a mencionar el tema y vas a dejar de hacer estas estupideces ¿de acuerdo?”

“¡Preocuparme por la vida amorosa de nuestros amigos no es una estupidez, Green!”

“Hablo en serio” advirtió “vas a dejar de molestarme a mí, a Yellow y a Red ¿entendido?”

Silver sostuvo la respiración mientras observaba el intercambio de ambos jóvenes, prestando especial atención al tono grave de Green y a la mirada desafiante de Blue.

“Entendido”

*

Estaban en el aula vacía de Encantamientos con media hora de tiempo antes de que el profesor Sycamore llegara a preparar su siguiente clase, Gold sentado sobre uno de los escritorios con Silver y Blue frente a él, en medio del salón. Silver no había querido decirle nada de la razón por la que la castaña quería verlo tan repentinamente.

El chico no esperaba que Blue viniera a declararle su amor eterno, como le había dicho a su amigo para hacerlo enfadar, pero tampoco esperaba una conversación como la que acababan de tener.

“¿Hablas en serio?” preguntó confuso, pasando la mirada entre ambos Slytherin como si no comprendiera bien lo que acababan de decirle.

“Completamente” dijo Blue y sonrió con suficiencia “no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo, Gold”

“¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?” preguntó a Silver, quien se removió en su lugar algo nervioso. No era común que Silver se dejara arrastrar por los planes de Blue, por más enamorado que estuviera de la castaña.

“Creo que no hace daño a nadie intentarlo” admitió evitando los ojos dorados de Gold “y si Yellow está feliz al final, no veo porque no hacerlo”

Yellow era la persona más amable de todo el Colegio y una de las más populares dentro de la casa de los Tejones. Estudiantes de primero a séptimo acudían a la rubia para pedir apoyo y consejos y Gold, más de una vez, se había aprovechado de su buena voluntad para salir bien librado de sus travesuras.

También Gold le tenía un inmenso cariño a su compañera de casa y, si Red no fuera su héroe, hace tiempo le habría reclamado por hacer sufrir a la pequeña rubia.

“Entonces ¿Qué dices?” preguntó Blue “¿Aceptas?”

Gold lo pensó un minuto. El plan de Blue era demasiado simple para funcionar, pero tomando la idea original estaba seguro que podrían encontrar algo que llegara al resultado que su compañera esperaba.

“Por supuesto” habló finalmente con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Blue lo recompensó con otra sonrisa “pero vamos a necesitar algunas modificaciones”

“¿Modificaciones?”

“Espero que no creas que con el plan que me contaste vas a poder unir a Red y a Yellow, no va a ser tan simple; vamos a necesitar una mejor producción”

“¿Entonces que sugieres?” preguntó Silver alzando una ceja.

“Tu déjamelo todo a mi Silv, ahora les cuento como vamos a unir a los dos tórtolos más distraídos de todo Hogwarts”

Gold bajó de un salto al suelo del salón, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Blue y el otro por los de Silver, uniendo sus cabezas para comenzar a susurrar. La intención original de Blue era loable, pero las ideas de Gold iban a llevar este plan al siguiente nivel.

Al terminar la plática la castaña soltó una risita y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Gold, quien se sonrojó un poco. Silver le hizo mala cara.

“Eres malévolamente brillante, querido” elogió la castaña “esto será mucho mejor de lo que esperaba”

Gold rio de buena gana hasta que un codazo de Silver le hizo callarse. Al contrario de su compañera, Silver no parecía muy contento con lo que el Hufflepuff decía.

“Será demasiado complicado”

“No lo será, ya te lo dije” riño Gold “es cuestión de convencer a todos de que nos ayuden”

“Demasiado complicado” insistió Silver, luego pasó su mirada a Blue “¿Estás segura?”

“Hazlo en grande o no lo hagas, pequeño Silver”

“¿Y ya pensaste en lo que va a decir Green?” preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Blue se sonrojó levemente ante la mención del Ravenclaw “estoy seguro de que no va a aprobar la idea”

“Dime Silver ¿Desde cuándo necesito la aprobación de Green para hacer algo?” rebatió y ahora fue ella quien cruzó los brazos, la mirada fija en su compañero de casa “además Green dijo que no iba a meterse en el trabajo sucio, así que no necesitamos su aprobación”

“Bien, pero si luego reclama algo voy a decirle que todo fue culpa tuya y de Gold”

“¡Hey!”

“No te preocupes, querido” dijo la ojiazul revolviendo con cariño el cabello de quien consideraba un hermano menor “si algo pasa con Green yo sé exactamente cómo lidiar con él”

El tono de voz de Blue hizo que la mente de Gold volara a situaciones poco recomendables para pensar en presencia de su mejor amigo y una mujer tan evidentemente atractiva, así que prefirió dejar de prestar atención a sus compañeros y comenzar a pensar en la operación que venía por delante.

Este iba a ser el mayor triunfo en sus cinco años de estudio en Hogwarts, a menos claro que Crystal diera su brazo a torcer y aceptara sus sentimientos por él. Pero ni siquiera Gold podía hacer dos milagros en un solo año escolar.

*

El Gran Comedor siempre lucía casi vacío los domingos en la mañana, y eran precisamente esos los momentos en que Green disfrutaba más de su desayuno. La falta de estudiantes reducía al mínimo el ruido y el castaño podía comer sus alimentos en paz, sin la vocecita molesta de Blue hablándole al oído o en la nuca.

Frente a él Crystal releía los deberes de Ruinas Antiguas y, a su lado, Red trataba de no quedarse dormido sobre su plato.

“Debiste dormir temprano si ibas a estar así”

“Debiste elegir una hora más decente para hacer esto” se quejó su mejor amigo.

“Tú eres quién necesita ayuda en Transformaciones” mencionó y lo miró de reojo “así que yo decido cuando dártela, ese fue el trato ¿Recuerdas? ¿O vas a decirle al Profesor Rowan que aún no entiendes la lección?”

“Te odio, Green” se quejó y el castaño dejó salir una sonrisa de suficiencia. Crystal negó con la cabeza.

Red y Green se habían criado juntos en su pueblo natal y siempre tuvieron cierta rivalidad que terminó por convertirse, sin desaparecer del todo, en una profunda amistad. Green era cazador y había sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw desde su sexto año. Red, que jugaba en la posición de guardián, había recibido la capitanía para su séptimo curso.

Había pocas personas en la vida del castaño, excluyendo a su abuelo y su hermana mayor, por quienes sintiera tanto respeto y admiración como lo sentía hacia Red.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cerca de la puerta y de pronto el silencioso desayuno del Gran Comedor fue interrumpido por la entrada triunfal de Gold, quien alzaba los brazos en un gesto victorioso a pesar del golpe en la mejilla.

“¡Gold!” riño Crystal y se levantó de su asiento mientras su compañero de curso se acercaba “¿Qué se supone que te pasó?”

“Hey, súper seria” saludó Gold y se sentó a su lado, justo frente a Red, quien parecía haber despertado de su letargo con el ruido “pues digamos que algunas personas no soportan cuando alguien más talentoso que ellos toma una oportunidad que estaba frente a sus narices”

“Quieres decir que le coqueteaste a la novia de alguien y te golpeo ¿Cierto?” aventuró Red y Gold sonrió. Crystal desvió la mirada, molesta.

“En primera ni siquiera son novios y, en segunda, pasar junto a Janine y no decirle lo hermosa que se ve es básicamente un insulto” afirmó antes de recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de Crystal “¡Hey! Y yo que te venía a contar algo interesante”

“¿Qué puedes decir tú que sea interesante?”

Gold sonrió maliciosamente “Dicen que Lance y Yellow irán juntos al baile de Navidad”

Crystal dejó caer su jugo de calabaza al escuchar la declaración y Green no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza ante la sorpresa.

“Debes estar bromeando” soltó Crys.

“Para nada, totalmente cierto” aseguró Gold y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a limpiar la bebida derramada “es de lo único que hablan todos en la Sala Común desde ayer”

“Lance y Yellow son muy cercanos” admitió la chica aún sorprendida “pero no sabía que lo eran tanto”

“¡Nadie lo sabía!” celebró Gold alegremente “he visto al menos tres chicas mayores sollozando por los pasillos, creo que es momento de ofrecerles a estas pobres señoritas un poco de compasión y apoyo ¿No lo crees?” consideró para después acercar su rostro al de la chica “o podrías dejar de hacerte del rogar y entretenerme tu misma”

“Púdrete, Gold” riño Crys antes de levantarse de la mesa y retirarse, despidiéndose con un gesto de Green antes de partir. Gold la observó irse y luego se despidió con la mano antes de perseguir a la chica.

“Es mentira”

“¿Qué dices?” preguntó Green, asombrado.

Red no había emitido sonido alguno desde la declaración de Gold.

“Tiene que ser mentira, Yellow no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos por Lance” afirmó el Gryffindor completamente serio y se levantó de un salto “me voy”

“¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No querías ayuda con los deberes de Transformaciones?”

“Tengo que ir al Campo de Quidditch, luego haré los deberes” fue lo último que le dijo a su mejor amigo antes de salir casi corriendo del Gran Comedor, puños apretados y hombros tensos. Green maldijo en voz baja.

Tal vez las corazonadas de Blue se merecían más crédito del que hasta ahora el castaño se había dignado a darles.

*

Lance tenía las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas y estaba sudando a pesar de lo frío de la tarde, consecuencia de sus intentos de devolver a media docena de cangrejos de fuego a su sitio. Blue llevaba al menos 10 minutos observándolo trabajar.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era una de las asignaturas que Blue eligió para cursar durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. De haber sabido que Claire, la asistente del Profesor Elm, iba a ser reemplazada por alguien que lucía tan bien se lo hubiera pensado, aunque su gusto personal fuera más por el lado de los tipos serios, sentimentalmente distantes y de brillantes ojos verdes.

“No creo que te haya visto antes en clase” dijo el joven sin voltear y Blue se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

“Sin que te lo tomes a mal, perseguir criaturas y ensuciarme las manos no es precisamente algo que disfrute hacer, no importa lo lindas que sean algunas de ellas” admitió “soy Blue”

“Lo sé” ella lo miro curiosa “conozco a Silver, habla de ti todo el tiempo, también Yellow”

La chica le sonrió. Lance era parte crucial del nuevo y mejorado plan de Gold y la castaña esperaba que aceptara, debido al aprecio que parecía tenerle a Yellow. La rubia y Lance eran buenos amigos, aunque nada en su comportamiento parecía demostrar una atracción mayor por parte de ninguno.

“Supongo entonces que sabes porque estoy aquí”

“Sé que alguien está corriendo el rumor de que Yellow y yo iremos juntos al Baile de Navidad, y supongo que esa debiste haber sido tu”

"Oh vaya, inteligente y atractivo” bromeó “¿Y qué te parece la idea? Hice que Yellow me prometiera que pasaría Navidad en el castillo y estoy segura que se verá preciosa”

“Es tu amiga ¿no?” cuestionó observando por primera vez a la joven “deberías saber que no soy yo quien quiere que la lleve al baile”

“Tal vez, pero aun así estoy segura que se divertirá contigo” admitió la castaña “vamos Lance, sé que tú y Yellow son muy unidos y conociéndola aceptará al primer idiota que se lo pida solo por no romperle el corazón”

“Sabes que técnicamente soy parte del profesorado ¿no?”

“¿Sabes que cuando se acerque la fecha del baile vas a recibir invitaciones de todas las chicas del castillo?” insistió “al menos así te divertirás y ya no tendrás que buscar excusas para rechazarlas”

El pelirrojo lo consideró un momento “Lo pensaré”

Blue sonrió triunfante y le lanzó un beso a modo de despedida antes de alejarse del lugar. Gold ya había iniciado con su parte del trato y el rumor no tardaría en llegar a oídos del guardián de Gryffindor, incluso era posible que ya lo supiera con la eficacia del Hufflepuff para crear problemas.

Su regreso al castillo fue interrumpido por una mano rodeando su muñeca y terminó chocando contra el pecho de Green Oak, quien la miraba molesto. Blue sintió electricidad recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?”

“Me preparaba para ir a clase” respondió, utilizando su mano libre para hacer círculos en el pecho de Green “pero si tienes una mejor idea estoy abierta a opciones”

“Hablo del rumor sobre Yellow y Lance” riño soltando su mano y alejándose inmediatamente de la chica. Blue tuvo que reprimir una queja “sé que fuiste tú”

“Entiendo que estás un poco obsesionado conmigo, Greenie, y sinceramente no te culpo; soy impresionante” afirmó con una sonrisa coqueta “pero no todo lo que ocurre en el Colegio es por causa mía”

“¿Debo creer que no tienes nada que ver con esto entonces?”

“Nada en absoluto”

Green se cruzó de brazos “¿Qué hacías con Lance?”

“Oh ¿Espiándome? Vaya Green, no me esperaba eso de ti” se burló, jugueteando con su cabello “¿Celoso?”

“No tengo porque”

“No, no tienes” admitió la chica.

A pesar de su relación tan cercana Blue y Green parecían no poder estar juntos cinco minutos sin comenzar a discutir, principalmente por la capacidad de Blue de acabar con la paciencia del castaño. Había sido así desde su primer año y no parecía que las cosas fueran a cambiar durante el último.

“Será mejor que tengas cuidado” susurró Green después de unos segundos “si sigues jugando así alguien podría salir lastimado, incluso Yellow”

“Eso no pasará” afirmó la castaña “todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan si no te entrometes”

“No debiste meter a Gold en esto”

“Tengo todo bajo control, Greenie, tu solo cumple tu parte del trato”

Ojos azules y verdes se enfrentaron en mitad de los patios del Colegio, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a sus alrededores. Estaban tan cerca que lo único que podía escuchar Blue era la respiración de Green, y sus ojos se desviaron irremediablemente a los labios del muchacho.

Blue a veces pensaba que si no estuviera tan dolorosamente enamorada de su compañero, tal vez podrían llegar a entenderse mejor.

“Solo ten cuidado” insistió Green antes de seguir el camino de vuelta al Castillo, sin esperarla. La chica deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su agitado corazón se calmara antes de su siguiente clase.


	2. Las consecuencias

Capítulo 2: Las consecuencias.

El rumor llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor por medio de Whitney, quien clamaba haberlo oído de alguien de Ravenclaw, que a su vez lo supo de un estudiante de tercer año de la casa de los tejones.

Sapphire lo escuchó de nuevo días después en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, y en menos de una semana todo el mundo aseguraba que Yellow y Lance irían juntos al baile de Navidad. Durante los días siguientes no se habló de otra cosa en los terrenos del castillo.

“¿Entonces es cierto?” preguntó Ruby tratando en vano de disimular su curiosidad. Sapphire no preguntó, pero alzó la cabeza para mirar a Emerald mientras Ruby seguía tomando medidas.

Sapphire y Ruby compartían todas sus clases optativas y era común que compitieran entre sí, algo que siempre hacía que Emerald se fastidiara, aunque de vez en cuando se divertía con los castigos que sus dos amigos se proponían.

La última competencia había terminado con Ruby como ganador y, como castigo, Sapphire se veía obligada a quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones para acompañar a Ruby al baile de Navidad, vistiendo un traje confeccionado por el propio Ravenclaw. Con la explosión causada por la noticia de Yellow, Sapphire comenzaba a encontrar conveniente el quedarse.

“Ya te dije que no lo sé” se quejó Emerald, frustrado “Crys me preguntó lo mismo hace días, pero la verdad es que Yellow no habla de eso; cada que sale el tema se pone roja y parece perder la capacidad del habla”

“Debe ser mentira” comentó Sapphire estirando las piernas en el pasto mientras Ruby pasaba a medir su otro brazo “todos saben que lleva años enamorada de Red”

“Pero para Red es sólo su amiga” indicó Ruby “y Yellow y Lance se llevan muy bien”

Ninguno de los tres chicos conocía bien a Lance, quien había llegado casi dos meses atrás para suplir a su prima como asistente del Profesor Elm en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Lo único que se sabía era que tenía una extraordinaria habilidad con las criaturas, acababa de volver de un internado y ya era considerado entre los 10 chicos más atractivos del Castillo.

“¿Lo sabe Red?” preguntó Ruby de pronto, una vez hubo terminado y los tres se encontraban tirados en el patio a espera del reinicio de clases. Sapphire se encogió de hombros “pero si lo sabe todo el Colegio”

“Red no es como todo el Colegio” contestó Emerald. Sapphire soltó un suspiro.

Red era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Sapphire le tenía todo el respeto y la admiración que era capaz de dar, pero a veces era tan despistado que parecía llevar un hechizo de confusión siempre encima.

Si el chico fuera tan increíble en su vida diaria como en el campo Sapphire estaba segura que tendrían al próximo Samuel Oak en sus filas.

“Tal vez sea lo mejor” murmuró Sapphire después de un rato “tal vez Yellow acepte a Lance, a pesar de todo parece buen tipo”

“Creí que estabas de parte de Red” señaló Ruby.

“Lo estoy, pero” observó a Ruby “es cierto que Red siempre la ha tratado sólo como su amiga, y si Red no se da cuenta de que Yellow lleva años enamorada de él ¿De verdad se merece que lo siga esperando?”

Ruby parpadeó, dudoso de si las palabras de Sapphire eran dirigidas solo para Red o había intentado decirle algo con tal declaración. La castaña simplemente cerró los ojos, decidida a dormir durante los últimos minutos de su receso y sin responder a la muda pregunta en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

*

“¡Aquí estás!” saltó Red, apareciendo repentinamente en las gradas del Campo de Quidditch, sobresaltando a la pequeña Hufflepuff de sexto año. Yellow dio un salto y gritó “perdona, no quise espantarte”

“Bueno, lo hiciste” admitió la rubia sonriendo “¿Viniste a entrenar?”

“Si, este es mi primer año como capitán y quiero hacerlo bien, además si no doy mi mayor esfuerzo Green va a enfadarse conmigo”

“Green no podría enfadarse contigo” Red suspiró.

“Piensas demasiado bien de las personas” le dijo y acarició con cariño el largo cabello dorado.

El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff tendría el campo por al menos 15 minutos más, pero a Red le gustaba llegar antes para poder observar un poco a los demás jugadores. El pelinegro tenía además cierta debilidad por Gold, que jugaba como buscador para los tejones y de quien pensaba tenía todo el potencial para convertirse en la nueva estrella de Hogwarts, si no lo expulsaban antes.

Había otra razón por la que Red había llegado antes a las gradas y era precisamente la chica que estaba a su lado. Se conocieron durante la noche de Selección de la pequeña rubia, luego de que el Gryffindor la salvara tras caer en el Lago Negro. Red consideraba a Yellow como su mejor amiga y los rumores que corrían por el castillo lo habían dejado intranquilo, incluso molesto.

Cuando Green le preguntó después de la clase de Transformaciones porque estaba molesto, Red no había sabido como contestarle.

“Yellow”

“¿Hm?”

“Yo quería… hablar contigo de algo” murmuró Red, de pronto nervioso. Los brillantes ojos claros de su amiga se enfocaron en él.

Red no tenía razones para desconfiar de Lance. El muchacho no le agradaba mucho, pero los animales mágicos en el colegio parecían tenerle aprecio y Yellow lo consideraba su amigo, además de que contaba con el apoyo del Director Oak, lo que siempre era una garantía.

Había algo en la idea de que saliera con Yellow que no terminaba de entrar en la cabeza del pelinegro. Pero lo que había dicho Gold eran solo rumores y Yellow no le había mencionado nada sobre el baile de Navidad, a excepción de que Blue prácticamente la había obligado a quedarse.

“¿Qué pasa Red?” preguntó la rubia un tanto preocupada. Red suspiró.

“No, nada… iba a pedirte que te quedaras durante la práctica, necesitamos toda la ayuda que se pueda para el partido contra Slytherin” mintió. Yellow le sonrió alegremente.

“Claro”

Desde el campo de juego, los ojos dorados del buscador observaban fijamente a la pareja, con toda la intención de pasar información precisa a Blue durante la cena.

*

Las semanas previas a las vacaciones de Navidad parecieron ser golpeadas con un hechizo desvanecedor y pronto todos los estudiantes de cuarto año en adelante parecían querer pasar las fiestas en el castillo.

Gold incluso había convencido a Crystal de quedarse una vez que le dijo que Silver se quedaría también, y la chica terminó por convencer a Emerald. Justo lo que Gold esperaba.

“¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?” cuestionó el chico, desconfiado.

Gold había interceptado a Emerald en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff al anochecer, cuando muchos de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a dormir. Estaban sentados en el piso frente a la enorme chimenea y aunque Gold sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo, esperaba un poco más de apoyo.

“¿Solidaridad entre tejones?” aventuró pero Emerald lo miro mal “vamos, solo es un pequeño favor”

“Crys es de la misma casa que Ruby, dile a ella que se lo pida”

“Ambos sabemos que si se lo digo a Crys se arruinará todo” se quejó el pelinegro “solo dile al chico cursi que necesito verlo en el aula de Encantamientos en media hora ¿Quieres?”

“Esto tiene que ver con el rumor sobre Yellow y Lance ¿Verdad?” preguntó “sabía que tenías la varita metida en este lío”

“Solo soy parte de un poder mayor que quiere ver feliz a nuestra querida Yellow”

“¿Sabes que ha estado sumamente nerviosa en estos días? Parece que no ha tenido un minuto de descanso desde que inicio el estúpido rumor”

Gold se rascó la nuca, avergonzado. Había notado el inusual nerviosismo de Yellow, pero todo valdría la pena si el plan daba resultado. Solo tenían que hacer todo bien.

“Sé que no te agrado mucho, Emerald” reconoció “pero créeme cuando te digo que todo lo hago pensando en Yellow”

“¿Por qué debería creerte?”

“Porque nunca querría hacerle daño”

Emerald observó a Gold con curiosidad. Al contrario de lo que el pelinegro creía Emerald si le tenía aprecio, a pesar de lo tormentosa que era su relación con Crystal. Detrás de las bromas y los coqueteos Gold era una buena persona, y Emerald estaba seguro que nunca dañaría a la rubia a propósito.

“Está bien, se lo diré”

“¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!”

“Pero tendrás que reunirte con Sapphire también” le advirtió “ya sabes que es muy sobreprotectora con Ruby”

Gold embozó una sonrisa “Tu avísale a los tórtolos de la reunión y yo arreglaré lo demás”

Emerald asintió y se levantó de su asiento para subir a su dormitorio y enviar el mensaje de Gold.

Sapphire sería más difícil de convencer que Ruby, pero Gold y ella compartían el amor por el Quidditch y en general disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro. Solo tendría que contarles un poco del plan para poder llevarlo a cabo antes de la fecha del baile.

En su mano derecha, arrugado entre sus dedos, estaba una de las notas que Silver y él estuvieron intercambiando en Transformaciones, las cuales se basaban principalmente en quejas de Gold e insultos de su mejor amigo, con excepción del último mensaje que el pelinegro no había sabido responder.

_Escuché que Eusine piensa pedirle a Crystal que vaya al baile con él._

Gold lanzó un suspiro y rompió el mensaje en pedazos que después tiró al fuego de la chimenea.

*

“Pareces preocupada” dijo una voz a su espalda. Yellow abrió los ojos y sonrió.

“Hola, Lance”

La rubia estaba recostada en uno de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, uno de los más cercanos a los terrenos del Colegio. Solía entrar al Bosque a dormir y a visitar a algunos de sus habitantes, con quienes Yellow se había encariñado irremediablemente.

Lance, que era apenas un par de años mayor, había aprendido a apreciar la ternura y el cuidado que Yellow daba a las criaturas mágicas y la consideraba una de las brujas más talentosas en la historia de Hogwarts. El amor que le profesaban los animales mágicos era, además, algo de lo que no cualquier mago podía presumir.

“Creí haberte dicho que no podías quedarte dormida en el Bosque, Yellow” le dijo y se sentó a su lado “aún seas tú, es peligroso”

“Tratare de ya no hacerlo, es solo que a veces me siento muy cansada”

“Es normal, con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días” le dedicó una mirada “escuché que hay quienes están muy… entusiasmados, con el baile de Navidad”

Yellow se sonrojó. Había tratado de ignorar los rumores sobre Lance y ella, aunque parecía que todo el castillo estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Incluso Diamond había escuchado a algunos de los fantasmas comentar el tema después de que terminara la clase de pociones de tercer año.

“Lamento eso” susurró “no se quien inició el rumor y no he podido desmentirlo”

“No tienes por qué disculparte por un rumor que no iniciaste tú, Yellow” dijo mientras acariciaba a una de las crías de unicornio que habían decido descansar al lado de la rubia “además, el rumor no me molesta”

“No deberían inventar cosas así” suspiró “incluso si no te molesta, alguien podría interpretar mal y hacer suposiciones erróneas”

“O suposiciones correctas” intervino el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a la chica.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

Lance la observó en silencio un momento antes de continuar.

“De que no me molestaría realmente acompañarte al baile, Yellow” le confesó “aunque admito que antes del rumor jamás lo habría pensado”

La rubia se sonrojó violentamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Todo el colegio sabía que Yellow estaba enamorada de Red y aunque Yellow había tenido que rechazar a un par de chicos en ocasiones anteriores, ninguno había sido tan cercano a ella como Lance.

El baile estaba tan solo a pocos días de llevarse a cabo y Yellow aún no tenía pareja, ni la más mínima esperanza de que Red fuera a invitarla.

“¿Estás seguro que no lo haces porque te sientes obligado?”

“Para nada” aseguró el pelirrojo “de hecho llevo pensándolo algunos días”

“¿En verdad?”

“Si no supiera que así eres tú, me sentiría ofendido de lo mucho que desconfías de mi sinceridad” riño Lance y se hincó frente a la chica, tomándola del rostro. A su alrededor el Bosque Prohibido se mantenía silencioso “cualquiera con un poco de cerebro estaría orgulloso de llevarte al baile, Yellow, y me gustaría que aceptaras ir conmigo”

El rostro de la rubia estaba completamente rojo y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero poco a poco Yellow logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para dar un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta.

A pocos metros del lugar, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se alzaba en vuelo sobre su escoba. La sensación que le había causado en el pecho la escena protagonizada por su amiga era tan intensa como desagradable, y prefirió alejarse del Bosque Prohibido lo más rápido posible antes de caer en la tentación de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a su acompañante.

*

Tener Historia de la Magia a última hora durante el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno era, en opinión de Gold, como una maldición ancestral emitida por Merlín mismo. Hasta Silver, que siempre prestaba atención a la clase, parecía listo para salir corriendo en cuanto la Profesora Juniper dejara de hablar.

Cuando la mujer finalmente dio por terminada la lección Gold volteó al asiento detrás del suyo, donde Silver guardaba sus cosas.

“¿Ya decidiste si vas a invitar a Blue al baile de Navidad?”

“Eso no es asunto tuyo”

“Oye, yo que me preocupo por ti” se quejó Gold y Silver alzó una ceja “bueno, también quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad de invitarla sin que me lances la maldición Cruciatus”

“Que extraño” ironizó su compañero “creí que invitarías a Crys”

Cuando Gold no contestó al comentario Silver alzó la mirada con algo de preocupación. Crystal era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que Silver había conocido en su vida y durante sus cinco años en Hogwarts había llegado a apreciarla casi al mismo nivel que a Blue, si eso era posible. Gold estaba enamorado de ella desde tercer año, pero siempre evitaba demostrarlo.

“¿Gold?”

“Me dijo que Eusine se lo pidió ayer, después del Club de Pociones” admitió.

“¿Y ella le dijo que sí?” preguntó Silver, sorprendido.

“¿Eso creo? Ni siquiera se lo pregunté” bufó Gold colocando su mochila al hombro “voy a ver si puedo conseguir que alguna de las admiradoras de Lance vaya conmigo ¿Sabes? Ahora que Blue logró que si vaya al baile con Yellow”

“Gold…”

“Nos vemos después Silv” se despidió y salió corriendo del lugar.

Silver suspiró y terminó de recoger sus cosas para volver a su Sala Común. Blue había rechazado ya a cuatro chicos de diferentes casas que la habían invitado al baile, pero Silver sabía que su compañera aún estaba esperando que Green la invitara.

Luego de observar la actitud del castaño durante el año escolar, y por primera vez en sus cinco años en el colegio, Silver no estaba convencido de que sus esperanzas fueran infundadas.

“Supe que rechazaste a otra pareja de baile” escuchó el pelirrojo a su espalda y apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultarse detrás de una de las esquinas cuando Green y Blue pasaron juntos en dirección a las mazmorras.

“No cualquiera puede aspirar a salir conmigo, Greenie” resaltó la castaña y Green bufó. Era extraño verlos hablar tan tranquilamente sin la presencia de Red para mediar las cosas “pero estás desviándote del tema”

Green suspiró y se recostó contra la pared de las mazmorras, brazos cruzados y semblante serio.

“Ha estado actuando raro desde que Gold mencionó el tema de Yellow y Lance, hace semanas que está distraído en clase y ni siquiera presta atención en las prácticas de Quidditch, Whitney vino a preguntarme sobre eso hace un par de días” admitió.

“Lo sabía” celebró “solo espera a que vea a Yellow en el baile, estoy segura que no podrá resistirse”

“Te lo dije Blue, deja de jugar con estas cosas” riño “alguien podría salir lastimado”

“Y yo te dije que tenía todo bajo control” respondió acercando su rostro al de su compañero. Green ni siquiera se movió “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“¿Qué hay de mí?”

“Supe que ayer rechazaste a una pobre chica en la biblioteca” resaltó “sabes que tienes que venir al baile ¿Verdad? Es parte del trato”

“Creí que el trato era que te diría si veía algún cambio en él, no ir a un estúpido baile”

“Es nuestro último baile” insistió Blue. Silver la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar la esperanza en su voz “¿En realidad no tienes a nadie con quien quieras ir?”

Green retiró sus brazos del pecho y se alejó de la pared, acercando su rostro al de su compañera de curso. Blue dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Silver apretó los puños.

“¿Y tú?” cuestionó “¿Vas a ir rechazando chicos por todo el castillo hasta que la persona que quieres te lo pregunte? ¿No sería mejor que fueras directa y dijeras lo que realmente deseas?”

“Eso nunca pasará” admitió Blue, ojos fijos en los de color verde “supongo que simplemente esperaré a que algún chico lo suficientemente apuesto me invite” sonrió “después de todo, no hay nada que me impida aceptar ¿Cierto?”

Green apretó los puños, pero su rostro no mostró reacción alguna ante las palabras de la chica. Silver decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

“Blue” interrumpió haciendo que su compañera de casa se alejara “Green”

“¡Silver!” reaccionó Blue alegremente y Silver vio algo parecido a la decepción cruzar por los ojos del nieto del Director Oak, pero desapareció tan rápido que pudo haberlo imaginado “¿Cómo está mi serpiente favorita?”

“Acabo de hablar con Gold” informó “dijo que Ruby aceptó participar en el plan, pero quiere que le des carta libre para que se encargue de todo”

Blue bufó “Bien, no me agrada la idea, pero confío plenamente en el gusto de Ruby”

“¿Ruby?” preguntó Green alzando una ceja “Blue ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?”

“Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Greenie, tu solo consíguete a una linda chica que pueda soportarte por una noche para el baile” contestó, empujándolo por los hombros “y asegúrate que Red también vaya”

“Chica ruidosa” se quejó antes de despedirse de Silver con un gesto y continuar su camino de vuelta a la torre de Ravenclaw. Blue siguió con su mirada el recorrido, suspirando.

“¿Lo que dijo Green es verdad?” preguntó el pelirrojo.

“¿Qué cosa?”

“¿Vas a ir rechazando chicos por todo el castillo hasta que la persona que quieres te lo pregunte?” Blue parpadeó levemente sorprendida, luego soltó una risita.

“¿Estabas espiando?”

“No” mintió Silver y deseo no estar haciendo un puchero “¿Es verdad?”

“Te lo dije Silv, ya lo he superado” dijo Blue sin mirarle a la cara “a estas alturas cualquier chico que no sea un completo imbécil serviría, para ser honesta”

“¿Y si te lo pidiera yo?” cuestionó sin poder detenerse. Blue lo miró, curiosa “si yo quisiera pedirte que fueras al baile conmigo ¿Aceptarías?”

“¿Es una proposición?”

“Si” admitió “¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?”

Blue pareció meditar la respuesta, sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Después de unos segundos, sonrió.

“¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que te has vuelto un chico realmente apuesto, Silver”

*

Telas de diferentes colores y hojas de pergamino estaban regadas por el suelo de toda la habitación de los chicos de cuarto año de Gryffindor. Ruby había decidido mudar su taller de costura al cuarto de Wally, donde había una menor posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a reclamos por el ruido y a las preguntas de Green. Emerald le observaba trabajar desde la cama de al lado, donde Wally y él se enfrentaban en un juego de snap explosivo.

“Wally” preguntó de pronto “¿Tienes ya una pareja para el baile?” el aludido se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza “¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, en realidad no pensaba quedarme” admitió “pero en vista de que Ruby necesita toda la ayuda posible…”

“¡Hey!” se quejó el aludido “ni siquiera están ayudando”

“Fuiste tú quien le dijo que si a Gold” recordó el rubio, acomodándose sobre la cama “pudiste haberle dicho que no y entonces no tendríamos que hacer todo esto durante las vacaciones”

“Tú y Sapphire podrían aprender algo de la confianza que tiene Blue en mi talento ¿Sabes?” se quejó sin dejar de trabajar “además ya tengo casi todo listo, y el hechizo que Crys me enseñó para coser está funcionando a la perfección”

“Al menos Sapphire estará contenta” comentó Wally “con tanto trabajo probablemente no tendrás tiempo de terminar el vestido de la apuesta”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” contestó, enfocado en la costura “el vestido ya está listo”

“¿Cómo lo hiciste?” cuestionó Emerald, sorprendido.

“Como Gold nos dijo del plan, tuve que tomar horas extra para terminar el vestido” admitió “me costó horas de sueño y algunos puntos, pero tenía que terminarlo a tiempo”

“¿Tenías?” cuestionó Wally y Ruby levantó la cabeza por primera vez para verlo. El Gryffindor ya lo había visto cansado y con ojeras antes, pero nunca al extremo que lo veía ahora.

“Si, si tenía” le regaló una sonrisa “porque es para Sapphire, y ella siempre vas a ser prioridad para mis diseños” admitió antes de volver al trabajo.

Dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron en silencio. Ruby y Sapphire estaban tan perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro que si no se declaraban sus sentimientos, otra vez, durante el baile de Navidad, Wally podría comenzar a pensar que la idea de Emerald de encerrarlos en un aula vacía no era tan mala después de todo.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

*

Red tenía ya tres horas entrenando sólo con un par de Bludgers en el campo cuando Sapphire, desesperada, acudió a Green para que encontrara la forma de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Green subió a su escoba y voló al centro del campo de Quidditch encontró al pelinegro exhausto y lleno de golpes, pero ni siquiera su presencia hizo que Red se detuviera.

“¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?” regaño “Sapphire prácticamente me acaba de rogar que venga a detenerte ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?”

“Yellow va al baile con Lance” contestó “los vi ayer en el Bosque, él se lo pidió y ella le dijo que si”

“Ya veo” dijo su compañero, porque no supo que más decir.

No era la primera vez que Red desquitaba sus frustraciones en el Quidditch y Green estaba seguro de que no sería la última. Durante su cuarto año había tenido un episodio similar luego de que Blue admitiera que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no se creía capaz de enamorarse de él. En aquella ocasión fue Gold, entonces recién descubierto talento, quien había traído a Red a la realidad tras vencerlo al atrapar la snitch.

Green observó a su mejor amigo forzarse a continuar entrenando unos minutos más antes de volver a intervenir.

“¿Cuál es el problema?”

“¿Eh?”

“Dices que Yellow le dijo que sí” repitió Green “¿Cuál es el problema? Es evidente que Yellow siente algo por él, amistad u otra cosa, si aceptó ir al baile”

“No confío en él, Green” riño “aparece de la nada, ni siquiera es mucho mayor que nosotros y ya trabaja como asistente en Hogwarts ¿Eso no te resulta raro?”

“Puede ser” admitió “pero a Yellow le agrada y el abuelo le permitió estar aquí ¿No? Nunca tuviste problemas con él antes”

“Para estar aquí” discutió “no para que salga con Yellow”

“¿Ese es el problema? ¿Qué salga con Yellow?” cuestionó el otro, levemente ansioso.

Si resultaba que Blue tenía razón en cuanto a los sentimientos de Red por Yellow, Green tendría que pasar el resto del año soportando la mirada altiva de la chica sobre su hombro, con aquella sonrisa coqueta que dedicaba a todos los chicos del colegio y esa falda que parecía subir un centímetro más cada día y tenía años rondando los pensamientos del castaño en momentos cada vez más inoportunos.

Pero todo eso valdría la pena si Red y Yellow salían bien librados de lo que fuera que Blue estuviera maquinando en esa maliciosa cabeza suya.

“Yo…” empezó Red y se detuvo en seco. Green tuvo que hacer un hechizo rápido para detener las Bludgers que volaban hacia el cuerpo del chico “yo… no lo sé…”

“¿Red?”

“No me importa si Yellow siente aprecio por él, no me importa si es su amiga” admitió “pero la idea de que puedan estar juntos solo...” los ojos rojos observaron directamente a los verdes de su mejor amigo. La verdad golpeó a ambos mucho más fuerte de lo que las Bludgers podrían haberlo hecho “Green, creo que…”

Pero el cuerpo de Red había estado expuesto a más de tres horas de entrenamiento intenso y Green sabía que había alcanzado su límite desde antes incluso que Sapphire lo llamara, por lo que lógicamente no era extraño que Red perdiera el equilibrio de su escoba y se precipitara al suelo.

De no ser porque Green tuvo la habilidad suficiente para detenerlo con su propia escoba, las cosas podrían haber terminado muy mal.

“Mierda Red” sin soltar el cuerpo de su amigo, el castaño alzó su varita al cielo y emitió una serie de chispas rojas para pedir ayuda.

* 

“Es mi culpa ¿no?” fue lo primero que dijo Blue cuando llegó corriendo a la enfermería “como la última vez, es todo mi culpa”

Aunque el pensamiento había pasado por la mente del castaño en algún momento debido a la preocupación, negó con la cabeza.

“No” afirmó “no es tu culpa que Red sea un idiota que no conoce sus propios límites y no sabe cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos sin ponerse en peligro de muerte”

Blue sollozó y Green se acercó a ella, dejándola abrazarse a su pecho. A Blue le gustaba mentir y engañar a chicos ingenuos, como Red, pero Green sabía que no había nada de mentira en el cariño que la castaña sentía por su mejor amigo.

Dejó que Blue se desahogara un par de minutos, empapando con sus lágrimas su suéter del uniforme, antes de que pudiera recomponerse. Cuando se separaron, Blue se abrazó a uno de los brazos de Green, recostándose en su hombro.

“Al final tenías razón” susurró “alguien salió lastimado”

“Si” admitió “pero tú también tuviste razón”

“¿Eh?”

“Antes de que el imbécil se desmayara” comenzó en un susurro “antes de que se cayera de la escoba, Red me dijo que…”

“¡RED!”

Green y Blue se sobresaltaron al oír las voces, y tuvieron que acercarse aún más para dejar entrar a la avalancha formada por Sapphire, Gold, Ruby, Emerald, Crys y Silver.

Puede que la mayoría de los involucrados en el engaño de Blue lo hubieran hecho por Yellow, pero Red, con su actitud despreocupada, siempre listo para apoyar a sus compañeros y una sonrisa que podía ablandar al propio profesor Rowan, era también bastante popular.

“¿Cómo está?”

“¿Ya les dijeron algo?”

“No se va a morir ¿verdad Green?”

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Red nunca se había caído de la escoba”

“¡Green, di algo!”

“¡BASTA!” interrumpió el mayor, gritando. El resto guardó silencio “si siguen con eso nos van a correr de la enfermería, así que escuchen bien; uno, Red sigue en revisión y no sabemos aún como está, dos, estoy seguro que Sapphire ya les dijo lo que pasó así que no voy a explicarlo otra vez, y tres, no, Emerald por amor al puto Merlín, no se va a morir”

Seis suspiros de alivio se oyeron al unismo y Blue se contentó con darle palmaditas en el hombro. Green la fulminó con la mirada.

“Bueno, bueno, no me esperaba esos gritos de usted, señor Oak” dijo la enfermera Joy y el castaño cerró los ojos para calmarse “pero dado que entiendo la situación lo dejaré pasar, quiero decirles que Red está estable y despierto, pero les pediría que no hablen tan alto y que solo estén unos minutos con él ¿Entendieron? El chico tiene que descansar”

“Si, enfermera Joy”

“Y alguien tiene que decirle que si vuelve a aparecer así por mi enfermería voy a lanzarle un hechizo protector permanente” añadió, pasando su mirada a sus estudiantes de mayor edad “pero ese regaño mejor se los dejo a ustedes, Green, Blue”

“Gracias, Joy” contestó la chica apretando el agarre en el brazo de Green “¿Podemos verlo?”

La mujer sonrió y asintió, retirándose para darles privacidad.

La enfermería era uno de los lugares menos favoritos de Red en el castillo y, por desgracia, uno de los que más había visitado en sus casi siete años de educación. Pero los bien intencionados regaños de la enfermera Joy no eran nada comparados a la mirada de reproche de sus dos mejores amigos.

“¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?” regañó Blue al verlo, el terror aún presente en sus hermosos ojos azules que Red en realidad nunca había podido superar, a pesar de que ya no estaba enamorado de ella “¿¡Que quieres hacer!? ¿¡Matarme de un susto!?”

“Blue no… no es…” paso su mirada hacia el castaño “Green, ayúdame”

“¿Sabes que es curioso? Blue y yo nunca estamos de acuerdo a menos que hayas hecho algo estúpido” reconoció Green “hiciste algo sumamente estúpido, y cualquier cosa que te haga lo tienes merecido”

“Traidor” se quejó y luego pasó la mirada entre los presentes “estoy bien, chicos, un poco adolorido”

“Parece que te dieron con 50 Bludgers” razono Silver “se ve mucho más que un poco adolorido”

“Fue mi culpa” susurró Sapphire con la voz quebrada “debí ir a buscar a Green antes, lo siento, yo…”

“Ya, ya, no fue tu culpa” dijo Gold, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ruby hizo ademán de intervenir, pero la mano de Crystal en su hombro lo impidió “es tu primer año como titular del equipo, no podías saber lo que haría Red, nada de esto es tu culpa Sapph, hiciste le correcto”

“Pero…”

“Seguiste la orden de tu capitán, luego te diste cuenta que era una orden estúpida y usaste tu cerebro para tomar la decisión correcta” insistió Gold, sonriéndole y acariciando su cabello castaño “es lo que debías hacer, Red, dile que no fue su culpa”

Red sonrió ante la escena, sintiéndose culpable “No fue tu culpa Sapph, lo lamento”

La chica suspiró y asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la túnica de Gold. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a una muy asustada Yellow.

“Red”

“Yellow” saludó el pelinegro.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaban para salir del lugar, dejando a Red y a Yellow solos.

*

Red tenía golpes en el pecho y brazos, un corte muy feo a un costado de la mejilla y Yellow lo había visto lastimado muchas veces antes, pero el color verde de ese moretón en su hombro no era normal. La chica suspiró.

“¿Qué sucedió, Red?”

“Solo fue un entrenamiento que salió mal” la rubia lo miró con desconfianza “descuida, Blue va a matarme en cuanto me desaparezcan los moretones con la poción y Green ya me advirtió que no hará nada para detenerla”

“Vi las caras que tenían Green y Blue, estaban muy preocupados”

“Green y Blue siempre están preocupados, Yellow” dijo y sonrió levemente. Le dolía la mejilla “si no es por mí, es por el otro”

“Tal vez si te cuidaras más no estarían tan preocupados” dijo en un suspiro, sacando una pequeña planta de su morral “toma”

“¿Qué es?”

“Díctamo, uno de los animales del bosque me ayudó a encontrarlo” explicó “si lo usas las heridas sanarán más rápido, aunque creo que Joy puede desaparecerlas bastante rápido”

“Joy está ansiosa de que me gradué para dejar de verme en la enfermería” bromeó “me lo acaba de decir, antes de que Green les gritara a los chicos que se callaran”

“No es divertido, Red” se quejó la rubia.

“Lo sé” admitió y acarició con cariño el cabello de Yellow “lo siento”

Red suspiró y volvió a su lugar en la cama. Los moretones le dolían y tenía mucha sed, pero no quería preocupar a Yellow. La discusión con Green en el Campo de Quidditch y un análisis de sus sentimientos mientras Joy hacía todas las pruebas de rigor habían hecho llegar a Red a la inapelable conclusión de que estaba enamorado de Yellow.

Red no podía decir cuando pasó, ni si ya sentía algo por ella cuando se creía enamorado de Misty el año pasado, pero sabía que tenía bastantes años viéndola como una de sus más importantes amigas y era consciente que perderla le dolería tanto como perder a su madre, a Green o al Director Oak.

Pero si Yellow estaba enamorada de Lance, Red no iba a dejar que un corazón roto lo separara de su amiga.

“Escuché por ahí que vas con Lance al baile de mañana” dijo de pronto y Yellow se sonrojó. El corazón le dolía más que el morete en el hombro “bueno, en realidad los vi en el Bosque, pero no te había querido preguntar”

“Lance y yo somos amigos” aseguró rápidamente “pero el rumor se extendió demasiado y él…”

“No tienes que explicarme nada, Yellow” la interrumpió “solo quiero que te diviertas mañana, Blue casi nunca te convence de ir a fiestas”

“No me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero si va a estar Blue, y Green, y tú, pensé que podría ser divertido” admitió “¿Vas a ir?”

“Bueno, en realidad no tengo pareja, pero Whitney me dijo antes del entrenamiento que si no conseguía a alguien podía ir con ella y Mary”

“A Gold va a encantarle eso” murmuró Yellow sin darse cuenta y Red comenzó a reír, para luego quejarse del golpe en la mejilla y seguir riendo “no, para ¿Qué haces? Vas a lastimarte más” reaccionó la rubia pero Red seguía riéndose “¡Red!”

El ataque de risa de Red finalmente contagió a Yellow, quien soltó una risita cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a hacer gestos por el dolor y la risa. Se veían tan adorables juntos que ni siquiera la enfermera Joy se atrevió a interrumpir la velada, a riesgo de que su paciente favorito tuviera que permanecer toda la noche en la enfermería para poder borrarle los moretes a tiempo para el baile.

*

“Bueno, ahora que sabemos que no se va a morir” soltó Gold y Crystal le lanzó una mirada de reproche “¿Podemos volver a hablar del baile de Navidad, que por cierto es mañana, y de cómo Silver no tiene pareja?”

“Ya tengo pareja”

“¿En serio?” cuestionó Crys, sorprendida “no nos dijiste nada”

“Iba a decírtelo hoy en la biblioteca” se excusó “cuando llegó Gold a avisarnos lo de Red, ya no pude comentarte nada”

“Espera un minuto” se quejó el aludido “en primera ¿Por qué le ibas a decir a Crys y a mí no? Y en segunda ¿Con quién demonios vas a ir al baile?”

“Pues conmigo, claro” intervino Blue con una sonrisa coqueta “¿Qué esperabas?”

Gold dejó escapar un chiflido de asombro. Luego miró mal a su mejor amigo “Te odio, Silv”

“Déjame en paz” se quejó “tú sí que no tienes pareja”

“Claro que la tengo” bufó “te dije que conseguiría a una de las fans rechazadas de Lance, y como Crys ya está comprometida también, pues entonces nos veremos allá ¿No?” dijo sin dedicar siquiera una mirada a su compañera “nos vemos trío raro, Blue, Green”

“¿Ahora somos el trío raro?” preguntó Ruby, pero Sapphire solo se encogió de hombros “Emerald ¿Conseguiste pareja?”

“No pienso ir” afirmó, sorprendiendo a sus amigos “estoy harto de oírlos pelear por el tema del vestido, Wally y yo vamos a robar algo de comida de las cocinas y luego iremos a explorar, nadie se dará cuenta porque todos estarán en el baile”

“Suena a un buen plan” reconoció Sapphire “si no tuviera que ir por la estúpida apuesta me quedaría con ustedes”

“Por supuesto que no” se quejó Ruby, para luego voltear a ver a Blue “tu encargo está listo, por cierto, puedes pasar por el a la Sala Común cuando quieras”

“Confío en que hiciste un estupendo trabajo, cariño” dijo Blue y Ruby le sonrió ampliamente “vamos en este momento, Greenie ¿Vienes?”

“Sabes que no puedes entrar a la Sala Común de otras casas ¿Verdad?”

“¿Entonces no?” preguntó inocentemente, Green rodó los ojos.

“Vayan de una vez, pero si sigues ahí cuando llegue te acusaré con el Profesor Rowan”

Blue le sacó la lengua y él dio un suspiro mientras la chica se alejaba en compañía del resto de sus compañeros. Una vez que desaparecieron de su campo de visión, volteó su mirada a la puerta de la enfermería donde Crys se mantenía en silencio. Al contrario de Blue, quien consideraba que meterse en vidas ajenas era casi su responsabilidad, Green siempre procuraba no ser parte de los problemas de otros, convicción que a veces no podía cumplir cuando se trataba de Red o de la propia castaña.

Pero Crystal llevaba días bastante más callada de lo usual, encerrada en su propio mundo, y Green no había tenido que sacar a patadas a Gold de la sala común de Ravenclaw desde antes de que terminaran las clases. De hecho, no los había visto juntos desde el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, a excepción de esa pequeña visita a la enfermería.

Tras pensarlo un minuto, Green se acercó a su compañera de casa.


	3. El Baile (parte 1)

Capítulo 3: El Baile (parte 1)

La puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor era un bullicio de gente y Red, que realmente no tenía más razón para acudir que la advertencia de que Blue lo mataría si no iba, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Whitney estaba en sexto año, era una de las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor y la consideraba una buena amiga, pero el pelinegro realmente no quería interferir en su cita con Mary. Al menos Red creía que era una cita con Mary, aunque su compañera lo había negado de una y mil maneras cuando le hizo el comentario.

“¿Te pusiste una túnica de gala?” se extrañó Green al acercarse por el pasillo. La túnica de Green era color negro con detalles en verde oscuro, y su apariencia hizo pensar a Red que todas y cada una de las risitas tontas que los habían acompañado desde el estirón de Green en cuarto año estaban más que justificadas.

“Estoy en números rojos con Blue” admitió “creí que una túnica de gala la inclinaría un poco más a perdonarme”

“Buen movimiento” reconoció Green, acercándose para acomodar la túnica rojo oscuro en los hombros de su amigo “pero si quieres ganarte a Blue, es mejor que la uses bien”

“Creo que en eso de 'ganarte a Blue' llevas ventaja” dijo Red con una media sonrisa.

“Las Bludger te volaron el cerebro” reviró, pero la conversación murió cuando la mencionada se acercó a donde estaban.

Red y Green conocían a Blue desde los 11 años, pero nunca la habían visto tan radiante como esa noche. El vestido era azul oscuro, abierto hasta la mitad del muslo de una pierna, la espalda descubierta y con un escote no tan pronunciado. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, rizado y una discreta gargantilla de plata adornaba su cuello.

Cuando la vieron llegar, Red soltó lo que ambos estaban pensando.

“Te ves hermosa, Blue”

“Gracias, lo sé” sonrió “pero parece que sólo Red tiene ojos esta noche” comentó acercando su rostro al de Green “¿No vas a decir nada sobre mi vestido, Greenie?”

“No necesito decirte que te ves bien solo para elevar tu ego, Blue”

“Eres un aburrido” se quejó.

“¡WOW!” gritó Gold, que en el momento bajaba de las escaleras con Silver.

La túnica de Gold tenía hilos de oro como adorno y la de Silver era bastante parecida a la de Green, con detalles en plata en lugar de verde. El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas arder y perdió la respiración al ver a su compañera de casa, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios.

“¡Lo sé!” rio Blue “Ruby es genial y lo adoro, es mi nuevo Ravenclaw favorito”

“¿Quién era tu viejo Ravenclaw favorito?” cuestionó Red, curioso.

Blue posó su mirada burlona en Green y sonrió “Crys”

“Hablando de la chica súper seria” comentó Gold “¿Dónde está? Le dije que…”

Cuando el resto de los reunidos buscó la razón del mutismo de Gold se toparon con la figura de Crys mientras bajaba las escaleras con evidente nerviosismo. Su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, llevaba una cadena dorada con estrellas, aretes a juego y un vestido color plata, sin tirantes.

Silver fue el primero en recuperar la palabra.

“Te ves preciosa, Crys” dijo y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar, gesto que su compañera agradeció. Silver podía estar demasiado impactado con la apariencia de Blue como para decir lo que realmente pensaba, pero nunca despreciaría la oportunidad de hacer sentir bien a Crystal.

“Gracias, Silver”

“¿Te arreglaste así para Eusine?” preguntó Gold, puños apretados y los hombros temblando “¿Es en serio?”

“¿Eusine? ¿De qué estás hablando?” preguntó al llegar a su lado “Gold, yo no vine al baile con Eusine”

“¿Entonces con quien viniste?” Gold estaba demasiado molesto para disimularlo. Crystal se veía radiante y Gold estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

La idea de que se hubiera arreglado así para cualquier otra persona lo estaba volviendo loco.

“Yo…” una figura comenzó a moverse a espaldas de Gold “Green”

“Crys” saludó el mayor “luces muy bien” Crystal se sonrojó por el comentario y Green sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano. Una vez la hubo tomado, avanzaron hacia el salón ante las miradas atónitas de Silver, Gold, Red y Blue.

“¿¡GREEN!?” saltó Gold una vez la pareja salió de su campo de visión “¿¡Ella vino al baile con Green Oak!?”

“Por eso te dije que le preguntaras, imbécil” regañó Silver, tan sorprendido como los demás “Crystal jamás saldría con Eusine… pero ¿Green? Eso no lo vi venir”

“Él le sonrió” susurró Blue, atónita “le hizo un cumplido y le sonrió. A Crys. Creí que solo Yellow tenía ese poder”

“Parece que no” murmuró Red sin dar crédito “¿En qué momento pasó esto?”

“¿En qué momento pasó qué?” cuestionó Ruby, acercándose con una muy sonrojada Sapphire en un vestido azul celeste de hombros descubiertos y corto hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Ruby la había obligado a ponerse tacones y maquillaje y, cuando Ruby, Emerald y Wally la vieron salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ninguno había podido disimular la sorpresa.

“Crystal vino al baile con Green” informó Silver “Gold todavía lo está procesando”

“¿En serio?” se sorprendió Sapphire “¿Con Green?”

“Es casi tan increíble como lo linda que te ves” reconoció Blue y Sapphire se sonrojó de nuevo “Ruby, eres una genialidad”

“Tú eres una genialidad, Blue” señaló y luego miró a Sapphire con cariño “¿Acaso no se ve preciosa?”

“Ruby” se quejó la chica, sonrojada. Su compañero se veía muy bien con su túnica de gala con adornos en color rojo y no había dejado de darle cumplidos, lo que la hacía más propensa a sonrojarse.

“Es la verdad” justificó “Blue, por cierto, tu encargo ya está en camino” dijo con una última sonrisa y se alejó a la fiesta acompañado de Sapphire.

“¿Esa era Sapphire en vestido?” preguntó Gold, perplejo.

“¿Te acabas de despertar?”

“Bueno, perdona, es mucho para procesar en una noche” se quejó. Los hombros de Gold estaban tensos y Silver había comenzado a preocuparse “me voy de aquí, buscare a mi cita y beberé todo el Whiskey de Fuego que pueda conseguir de contrabando” anunció antes de desaparecer a la pista.

“¿Gold acaba de decir Whiskey de Fuego de contrabando?” exclamó la voz preocupada de Yellow a su espalda y cuando Red volteó, quedó sin habla.

Yellow llevaba el cabello en una media cola de trenzas adornadas con flores y el resto libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda. El vestido era de un amarillo seco, tirantes delgados a sus hombros, justo de la cintura y luego suelto hasta por debajo de las rodillas.

Red nunca la había visto más hermosa.

“¡Yellow te ves adorable!” saltó Blue, emocionada. Silver asintió con la cabeza.

“No estaba segura del vestido, pero Ruby insistió tanto” admitió la sonrojada rubia “ahora me alegro de habérmelo puesto”

“Eres la chica más hermosa de la noche ¿Verdad, Red? ¿No se ve preciosa?” cuestionó la chica, pero Red seguía sin articular palabra “¿Red?”

“Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Yellow” soltó, dejando a sus compañeros sin saber que decir. Yellow adquirió un tono de rojo más intenso “me tengo que ir, Whitney y Mary me están esperando”

Antes de que alguno pudiera detenerlo, el Gryffindor se perdió en el tumulto de gente que esperaba entrar a la celebración.

*

La música era alocada y ruidosa. Sapphire decidió que le gustaba, aunque no conocía al grupo.

El Gran Comedor nunca se había visto tan mágico, el cielo estrellado iluminaba el techo y pequeñas estrellas brillantes la pista de baile donde la mayor parte de los alumnos se divertían. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había una mesa larga con bocadillos y cerveza de mantequilla, que era la bebida más fuerte que el Director Oak había permitido.

Ruby tenía la misma opinión, pero toda la belleza perdía fuerza ante la sonrisa de su mejor amiga “¿Te diviertes?”

“Es la mejor apuesta que he perdido” admitió, sonriendo “pero a la próxima voy a vencerte”

“Siempre estoy listo para obligarte a usar más de mis creaciones, Sapphire” admitió “aunque te advierto, será difícil superar lo perfecta que te ves de esta noche”

“Ruby” interrumpió la chica “basta, por favor”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“Basta de decirme cosas como esas, sé que lo haces porque estoy usando el vestido que diseñaste, pero por favor, basta” Sapphire se detuvo, abrazando sus hombros.

Ruby siempre tomaba una actitud similar cuando usaba su ropa, lo cual no hacía más que confundir a Sapphire acerca de lo que su amigo realmente sentía por ella.

La castaña recordaba todavía la vez que Ruby y ella se había escapado al Bosque Prohibido durante su segundo año en Hogwarts y, ante la inminente cercanía de una Acromántula que ninguno de los dos había detectado a tiempo, Sapphire le confesó sus sentimientos. Ruby había respondido lo mismo.

Cuando despertaron un par de días después estaban en la enfermería, sus padres habían sido llamados al colegio y Ruby juraba que había olvidado todo lo de esa noche.

“Ruby” susurró “no creo que pueda soportarlo más”

“¿Sapphire?”

“Ruby, me gustas” dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijera dos años atrás “pero no puedo seguir esperando a que tomes la decisión de si vale la pena decirme la verdad o no”

Ante la mirada anonadada de Ruby, Sapphire dio la media vuelta y se alejó sin rumbo fijo.

*

La luz de la luna iluminaba los jardines de Hogwarts de una manera que a Yellow le parecía simplemente preciosa, sobre todo por la tranquilidad que le transmitía.

Ante el poco aprecio que la rubia sentía por los lugares concurridos Lance había propuesto dar un paseo por los jardines en lo que pasaba la parte más activa de la fiesta, proposición que la chica agradeció. La túnica color gris oscuro de Lance contrastaba con su cabello y sus ojos, lo que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo.

“Gracias por salir a pasear conmigo, Lance” habló Yellow después de un rato “realmente no disfruto mucho este tipo de fiestas”

“Ya te he dicho que no tienes que agradecérmelo” contestó “disfruto estar contigo, Yellow, espero que me creas algún día”

Yellow se sonrojó nuevamente y algo en su pecho se apretó. Desde la invitación en el Bosque Prohibido Yellow sentía la necesidad de confesarle a Lance sobre sus sentimientos por Red, ante la aparente insistencia de su compañero en hacerla sentir bien. Temía que los sentimientos de Lance hacia ella hubieran cambiado a algo más que amistad y no quería mentirle.

“Lance” comenzó dando un suspiro “yo tengo que… confesarte algo”

“¿Uh?” dirigió su vista hacia ella y sonrió “¿Vas a confesarme que estás enamorada de Red y que no quieres lastimarme, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos?”

La cara de Yellow alcanzó un rojo tan intenso que Lance tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír, porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

“¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“Perdona, es que es más que evidente” admitió Lance y suspiró, sonriendo al cielo “de hecho se lo dije a tu amiga Blue hace días, cuando vino con la idea de pedirme que te invitara al baile”

“¿En serio?” cuestionó Yellow, un poco decepcionada “así que Blue…”

“No, no te invité porque Blue me lo pidiera” intervino el pelirrojo “te invité porque eres mi amiga y porque no quería afrontar esta tortura con alguien por quien no tuviera al menos un poco de respeto”

Yellow suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Pensar que Blue organizó su cita con Lance la hacía sentir un poco molesta, pero sabía que su amiga tenía las mejores intenciones. El hecho de que Lance no sintiera más que amistad por ella, por otro lado, la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

“Si no te importa que te dé mi opinión” dijo Lance, aun mirando al cielo “creo que debes decírselo”

“¿Eh?”

“A Red” explicó “no ha podido con ninguno de los ejercicios en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas desde que empezó el rumor sobre tu y yo, y creo que escuché a una chica de cuarto año quejarse de que su desempeño en Quidditch es cada vez menos eficiente”

“¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?”

“Si Red no ha podido concentrarse en nada de lo que usualmente hace bien es porque algo le molesta lo suficiente para ello” señaló “eso, y que nunca me había sentido tan propenso a ser el blanco de una maldición imperdonable como cuando Red me mira durante las clases”

“¡Lance!” exclamó Yellow, consternada. Ella también había notado una actitud extraña por parte de su amigo, sobre todo antes del incidente en el Campo de Quidditch.

“Solo pienso que, tal vez si le dices lo que sientes, podrías descubrir algo que te haga sentir más tranquila” comentó “tal vez lo único que necesitas es ser un poco más valiente”

La chica observó a su compañero un momento y luego asintió, llevando su mirada al cielo estrellado que Lance observaba. A pesar de la majestuosidad del hechizo del Gran Comedor, Yellow no podía quitarse la idea de que el cielo estrellado era mucho más mágico que cualquier cosa que pudieran enseñarle en el castillo, y estaba segura que en el mundo había cosas aún más sorprendentes.

Tal vez era solo cuestión de ser un poco más valiente.

*

La cachetada dolió, pero Gold sabía que la tenía merecida. No había sido su intención insultar a su acompañante, a pesar de que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, es solo que el Whiskey de Fuego lo hacía soltar la lengua.

Silver estaba bailando con Blue a unos pasos de donde se encontraba la mesa de bocadillos y Crys charlaba con Green un poco más adelante, sus rostros cerca en un intento de escucharse por encima de la música. La imagen lo ponía enfermo.

Observó el vaso en su mano y le dio un último trago antes de decidir buscar a Marge para pedirle más alcohol. Apenas había salido del salón cuando algo llamó su atención; era Jasmine hablando con un chico de séptimo a quien Gold no podía reconocer, aunque por la postura de ambos parecía una conversación sumamente tensa.

Jasmine era un año mayor y Gold había intentado conquistarla desde su primer año. La tímida chica nunca había demostrado interés, pero tenía un corazón de oro y finalmente Gold se había contentado con ser su amigo, a pesar de que seguía coqueteándole de vez en cuando.

“No, realmente no quiero, muchas gracias, por favor no insistas” le escuchó decir al acercarse. El tipo en cuestión la tenía sujeta de la muñeca “tengo que volver, deja que… ¡Gold!”

“Hey Jasmine” saludó el pelinegro “te ves preciosa, debí pedirte que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta, se nota que este imbécil no es una buena cita para ti”

“¿Qué dices, mocoso?” riño el aludido soltando por fin la muñeca de Jasmine. A pesar de su mareo por el alcohol, Gold pudo ver claramente un gesto de dolor en el rostro de su amiga.

“Vi a Morty cerca de la mesa de la comida hace rato” informó “Silver también está ahí, creo que cualquiera de ellos será mejor compañía”

“Gracias, Gold” susurró la chica antes de salir huyendo en dirección a donde le había indicado.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, estúpido sangre sucia?”

“¿Sangre sucia? ¿En serio? Que original” se burló Gold. El recuerdo de Crystal bailando con Green, la imagen de Jasmine asustada y el insulto a su herencia muggle habían llevado al chico a su límite “saca la varita, imbécil”

“¿Eres estúpido?” preguntó, incrédulo “no puedes pensar seriamente en tener un duelo en medio de….”

“¡Depulso!” gritó Gold y un rayo de luz blanca impulsó al joven por la ventana del pasillo.

*

Red suspiró por enésima vez contra su vaso de ponche, observando como sus acompañantes se divertían en la pista de baile. Whitney le había pedido que bailara con ellas en más de una ocasión y Mary se había unido a la petición, pero Red las rechazó con una sonrisa.

La visión de Yellow en ese vestido y el saber que pasaría toda la noche con Lance le habían quitado a Red todos los deseos de divertirse.

“Deberías hablar con ella” dijo la voz de su compañera de baile.

“¿De qué estás hablando, Whitney?” la chica soltó un suspiro.

“Me siento mal de verte así, capitán, se supone que somos la casa de los leones” le dijo mientras se servía un vaso de ponche “deberías tener el valor suficiente de hablar con Yellow de tus sentimientos, creo que se lo merece por la relación tan cercana que llevan”

Red se sonrojó violentamente “¿Cómo lo…?”

“Todo el mundo lo sabe, Red” declaró, mirándolo de frente “es decir, sé que no has estado siempre enamorado de ella, pero desde que empezó el curso la has traído a todos los entrenamientos y, aunque adoro a Yellow, realmente no sabe nada de Quidditch”

“Solo quiero una segunda opinión para… eso no significa…”

“Y no olvidemos que siempre te encargas de despertarla cuando se duerme en el patio, te sientas con ella a comer durante los fines de semana e incluso la acompañaste a todas sus tutorías de encantamientos, aunque su tutor era Green y no tú”

“Whitney” se quejó Red, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos “basta”

“Tómalo como una revancha de lo que pasó en el último entrenamiento; nos espantaste a todos ahí” al ver la reacción de Red, la chica sonrió “aún si Yellow en realidad siente algo por Lance, que lo dudo ¿No crees que se merece conocer de tus sentimientos? Ella te adora”

“No quiero interferir en su cita con Lance”

“Entonces no interfieras, simplemente ve, dile que quieres hablar con ella mañana y te vas a tu cama a seguir sufriendo” lo regaño “pero si realmente tienes el valor de ir, Red, tal vez te lleves una grata sorpresa”

“¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué…?” pero la chica de cabello rosa ya había vuelto a la pista de baile.

Red no tenía idea de a qué se refería la cazadora, pero algo era cierto: Red era un Gryffindor, y se estaba comportando como un cobarde. No le diría nada en ese momento, pero le pediría que se vieran al día siguiente para aclararlo todo. Dando un último trago al ponche, se levantó decidido a buscar a Yellow.

*

Había demasiada gente en el Gran Comedor, pero por primera vez en su vida no era una molestia para Silver, que sólo tenía ojos para su acompañante. Blue siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, hablando objetivamente y para Silver era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.

La joven pareció notar la actitud del pelirrojo y le dedicó su característica sonrisa coqueta.

“Tú tampoco me dijiste nada lindo hoy, Silver” reclamó en tono de broma “cualquiera diría que no te interesa tener como tu pareja a la mujer más extraordinaria del baile”

“Yo siempre he creído que eres extraordinaria, Blue” soltó haciéndola sonreír aún más “puedo asegurar que no soy el único que lo piensa”

“Me alegra que al menos tú lo pienses” admitió, riendo. Silver sabía exactamente a quién se refería con ese comentario, pero lo ignoró voluntariamente.

Green no les había quitado la vista de encima desde que comenzaron a bailar y Silver lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que, por más que se esforzara en ocultarlo, estaba molesto. Le daba una maliciosa satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo era el peor escenario al que el pelirrojo podría haberse enfrentado.

“Quería agradecerte por invitarme a venir, Silv” habló su pareja, ahora con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro “probablemente si no lo hubieras hecho estaría todavía rechazando gente esperando a que el imbécil me invitara”

“Creí que ya lo habías superado”

“También yo” admitió “supongo que no podía despedirme de Hogwarts sin dejar un último suspiro por Green Oak” bromeó, colocando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo. La música había cambiado a una melodía mucho más tranquila, romántica incluso “lo superaré el próximo año”

“Tal vez necesites algo de ayuda para superarlo” sugirió Silver. Blue rio contra su pecho, llenándole de mariposas el estómago.

“Tal vez sea cierto” alzó el rostro para mirarlo “¿Alguna sugerencia?”

Silver ni siquiera podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Blue. Tenía apenas siete años cuando la joven bruja le encontró abandonado en una vieja mansión, llorando y completamente solo. Blue era solo un año mayor que él, pero se las había arreglado para que dejara de llorar y conseguir lo necesario para que los dos pudieran sobrevivir.

Habían sido inseparables desde entonces y Silver creyó que lo estarían toda la vida, hasta el momento en que Blue recibió su carta de Hogwarts y el Director Oak los había tomado bajo su cargo, enviando a la chica al castillo y ocultándolo a él en casa de la madre de Gold.

A pesar del tiempo y de la repentina aparición de Giovanni un par de años atrás, Silver seguía viviendo en casa de la madre de Gold. Blue aún pasaba los veranos entre la vivienda y la casa del Director Oak, y el pelirrojo sentía que cada año se alejaba un poco más de él.

“Blue” susurró, uniendo su mirada a la de ella “escucha, hay algo que debo decirte, yo…”

“¡Silver!” gritó Jasmine a su espalda y Silver volteó, molesto por la interrupción. Su molestia desapareció al ver el rostro de la chica “tienes que venir, urgente”

“¿Estas bien?”

“¡Es Gold!” insistió, tomándolo del brazo. Morty estaba a su lado y se veía tan preocupado como ella “no sé qué le pasa, se ve molesto y borracho, me ayudó con algo hace un momento pero…”

Un halo de luz blanca iluminó el vestíbulo por fuera del salón, interrumpiendo la explicación de la chica. Algunos de sus compañeros que estaban cerca comenzaron a cuchichear y otros corrieron hacia el patio de entrada. La mirada asustada de Jasmine le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

“Mierda” maldijo “Blue…”

“Vete, anda” dijo la castaña, sonriéndole “Gold no está bien desde hace algunos días, supongo que el alcohol finalmente lo hizo explotar”

Silver dedicó una última mirada a la joven y corrió en dirección al patio de entrada, donde estaban reunidos los estudiantes. Rodeado de una multitud y con la túnica de gala en el piso estaba Gold, varita en mano, lanzando maleficios contra un Slytherin de séptimo curso que Silver sabía era un idiota.

Gold y Silver se habían enfrentado innumerables veces en duelos, algunos bastante violentos, pero al pelirrojo le sorprendió la furia con la que Gold lanzaba conjuros contra su rival. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho el chico, pero su mejor amigo parecía tener ganas de asesinarlo.

*

“Así que ¿Crys?” preguntó la castaña sonriendo. Green estaba recostado contra una de las paredes, solo “vaya Greenie, no te tenía por alguien a quien le gustan las chicas menores”

“Déjame en paz, Blue” respondió “al parecer Crystal quería que Gold la invitara pero Gold, siendo el completo imbécil que es, nunca se dio cuenta. El otro día en la enfermería le pregunte que le pasaba y me lo contó todo”

“Y decidiste ser el caballero de la historia” se burló Blue.

“Crys es inteligente, y linda” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros “ella necesitaba una pareja, tú me obligaste a escoger una pareja ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué consiguiera a una linda chica que pueda soportarme por una noche?”

Blue se mordió el labio. Que Green invitara a Crystal y no a cualquier otra chica había hecho que su corazón se tranquilizara. Crys estaba enamorada de Gold y Green, si bien sentía cierta debilidad hacia la chica, sólo la veía como una amiga.

Si hubiera venido con alguien más Blue no habría podido controlarse.

“Parece que tu cita te ha dejado”

“Gold está haciendo un desastre” reconoció “pero Crys es prefecta también y, sinceramente, es la única que realmente puede hacerlo entrar en razón”

“Que buena forma de justificar que no quieres lidiar con Gold” fue el comentario burlón de Blue antes de caer en un cómodo silencio. Algunos minutos después, Green retomó la conversación.

“Viniste con Silver” afirmó y ella asintió “no sabía que tú y él…”

“Oh no, para nada ¿Estás loco?” se rio “Silver es como mi hermano pequeño ¿Qué te ocurre?”

Green alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Si Silver no había tenido el valor hablar con Blue sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos Green no iba a ser quien lo echara de cabeza.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron el vestido de Blue, deteniéndose inconscientemente en los lugares donde mejor se ajustaba a sus curvas, para terminar la gargantilla de plata que adornaba su cuello. Green reconoció la joya como uno de los regalos que él mismo le había dado a la castaña el verano pasado, para su cumpleaños.

“Me gusta el collar” dijo de pronto y ella se rio.

“Bueno, tú me lo regalaste” cruzó su mirada con la del chico “ya que tu pareja está ocupada cuidando de Gold ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo?”

“¿Y Silver?”

“Cuando se trata de Gold, nada es más importante para Silver” aseguró tomando delicadamente la mano de Green, que devolvió el gesto “baila conmigo Greenie, una última vez”

“Es la primera vez que bailamos juntos, Blue”

“Primera y última vez” admitió mientras su compañero pasaba una mano por su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Sonaba una canción lenta de las Brujas de Macbeth, para suerte de muchas parejas y desgracia de algunos estudiantes “este es nuestro último baile en Hogwarts ¿Te das cuenta?”

“Estás siendo demasiado dramática al respecto” comentó Green mientras Blue recostaba la cabeza en su hombro y se movían al compás de la música “todavía nos queda medio año aquí y, aún si nos graduamos, no es como si nos fuéramos a separar definitivamente”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Si” habló directamente en su oído “Red jamás permitiría que te alejaras, y yo soy bastante consciente desde primer año de que nunca me dejaras tranquilo”

“Oh” dijo Blue con una risita, alzando el rostro para observar el de su compañero “¿Quieres deshacerte de mí, Greenie?”

“No” admitió, ojos fijos en los azules “jamás he querido deshacerme de ti”

Blue sonrió. La sonrisa era diferente a la que la castaña regalaba a los chicos del colegio, diferente a la que le daba a Silver, a Red o a Yellow. Era una sonrisa sincera, encantadora, y Green ni siquiera intentó negar lo que le provocaba.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera arrepentirse, Green unió sus labios con los de la única mujer en su vida que podía volverlo completamente loco. Cuando Blue comenzó a corresponder, ahogando un suspiro en sus labios, el Ravenclaw supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

No existía fuerza, en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, lo suficientemente grande para obligar a Green a dejar de besarla por el resto de sus días. Excepto el grito de espanto que se escuchó en ese momento desde el patio, a donde minutos antes Crystal y Silver habían salido corriendo.

Una mirada bastó para que ambos jóvenes tomaran dirección al lugar, antes de que los alcanzara la avalancha de estudiantes y maestros que en ese momento emprendieron camino hacia el vestíbulo.

*

“¡Gold!” se escuchó el grito “¡Gold basta ya! ¡Vas a hacerle daño a alguien!”

“Cierra la boca, Silver” gruño antes de hacerse a un lado para esquivar uno de los hechizos de su rival “¡Expelliarmus!”

“¡Diffindo!”

Ninguno de los profesores se había acercado al patio, pero lo más probable era que llegaran en cualquier momento. Si bien la fiesta era lo suficientemente ruidosa para que la mayoría de los estudiantes no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Silver sabía que no tendrían tanta suerte con los maestros.

El sonido apresurado de unos tacones le distrajo y de pronto Crys estaba a su lado, furiosa. Alzó su varita en dirección a los duelistas y sin pronunciar palabra de pronto ambos estaban inmovilizados en el piso, como si estuvieran atados con cuerdas invisibles.

Crystal era una bruja increíble y una luchadora feroz, a veces Silver lo olvidaba bajo la tranquila naturaleza de su amiga cuando estaba con alguien que no era Gold.

“¡Por el puto Merlín Gold! ¿¡Quieres que te expulsen del Colegio!?” gritó y avanzó a zancadas hasta colocarse entre los dos duelistas, brazos en la cintura y rostro furioso “¿¡Eres idiota!?”

“¿Sabes lo que hizo el estúpido ese?” riñó Gold con furia “¡Estaba lastimando a Jasmine! ¡Tiene la muñeca morada por su culpa!”

“¡Esa no es justificación para que actúes de esa manera! ¡Eres un idiota irresponsable!”

“¡Lo soy! ¡Soy un idiota y no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo!” le gritó Gold, esforzándose por ponerse de pie a pesar del hechizo. Crystal lo miró anonadada.

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

“¡De que no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí!” reclamó sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos “Si te molesto tanto como siempre dices deberías de…”

Lance era el único integrante del profesorado que estaba presente en el intercambio, pero toda su atención se había volcado a tranquilizar a Yellow luego de que Crystal intercediera. Sapphire, sin embargo, no había despegado los ojos del contrincante de Gold, quien parecía tratar de liberarse del hechizo de la pelinegra con la misma fuerza que su amigo.

Cuando el chico pudo mover finalmente su mano derecha, apuntó hacia Gold con la varita “Confringo”

Los gritos de terror se escucharon incluso por encima de la música.


	4. El Baile (parte 2)

Capítulo 4: El Baile (parte 2)

Lo que pasó entonces fue tan rápido y confuso que, incluso en años posteriores, la mayoría de los involucrados no podrían recordar con claridad. Sapphire, sin embargo, podía hacer una reconstrucción más o menos confiable de los hechos, aunque tampoco es que recordara mucho.

Recordaba la voz de Lance gritando algo y luego una de las estatuas que adornaban la fuente del patio se había desprendido, desplazándose hasta quedar justo entre Crystal y la maldición explosiva, evitando el golpe directo. Pero la maldición había roto la estatua en pedazos, que salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Uno de los pedazos voló directo a hacia donde Sapphire observaba y probablemente le hubiera golpeado si Green y los otros prefectos no hubieran convocado una versión más potente del Protego para evitar que los estudiantes a su alrededor fueran lastimados.

Crystal, que estaba justo al lado de la explosión, no tuvo la misma suerte.

“¡Crystal!” gritó Ruby, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para sostener a su compañera. Crystal tenía un feo corte en el brazo causado por uno de los pedazos y otro en el rostro “¿Crys? ¿Estás bien?”

“¿Ruby…?”

Gold corrió hacia su contrincante y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, la varita olvidada en el suelo “¿¡Estás demente!? ¡Esa maldición pudo haberla matado, idiota!”

Por minutos enteros el único sonido que se escuchó fueron los golpes de Gold y los quejidos del otro chico, hasta que Silver y Red decidieron que había sido suficiente y, tomándolo de los hombros, lo forzaron a separarse de él. Ese fue el momento en que Samuel Oak, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hizo finalmente su aparición.

“Joy, por favor lleva a este joven a la enfermería” la mujer asintió, murmurando algunas palabras y elevando el cuerpo del Slytherin para trasladarlo “Red, Silver, suéltenlo”

Gold se detuvo frente al Director Oak, sosteniéndole la mirada. Tenía quemaduras y cortes a lo largo del rostro y los brazos. Parecía temeroso, pero resignado. El resto de los alumnos se mantuvo en silencio.

“Jasmine me contó sobre la situación, sin embargo, debo pedirte que mañana vayas a mi oficina en cuanto puedas levantarte, por el momento será mejor que tú y Crystal vayan a recibir atención médica”

“Si, director Oak”

“Al resto de ustedes, sé que incluso si los mando a sus habitaciones en este momento no estarán en paz hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que sugiero que regresen al baile y vuelvan a sus habitaciones a la hora acordada” finalizó, dando pie a que los profesores comenzaran a dispersar a los alumnos.

*

El problema con Gold, pensaba Red, es que tenía mucho de Gryffindor a pesar del color amarillo de su corbata. Era lo suficientemente torpe y valiente para iniciar un duelo a mitad de un baile y lo suficientemente terco y orgulloso para no dejar que nadie le ayudara a pesar de que evidentemente había resultado lastimado.

Pero Red entendía ese tipo de orgullo, así que dejó que Gold caminara solo hacia la enfermería, confiado en que si algo pasaba Silver se las arreglaría para hacerlo entrar en razón. El pelirrojo iba unos pasos atrás, ayudando a sostener a Crys, a quien Ruby había vendado las heridas más alarmantes con pedazos de su túnica de gala.

“¿Estará bien si lo dejas solo?” preguntó una voz a su espalda y Red volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con Lance, que por primera vez se separaba de Yellow en la velada.

“Estará bien” contestó, tratando de controlar su mal humor “está lo suficientemente lastimado para no hacer nada que Silver no pueda detener fácilmente”

Lance guardó silencio un momento y Red creyó que sería todo, pero habló de nuevo “Debo ir con el resto de los profesores”

“¿Vas a dejar sola a Yellow?” se sorprendió “¿No se supone que eres su pareja? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?”

“Su pareja de baile, si” admitió Lance “pero Yellow está tranquila”

“Si la conocieras como yo sabrías que en realidad no está tranquila” riño “probablemente está muerta de preocupación”

“La conozco lo suficiente para saber que puede soportarlo” reviró Lance y Red le hizo mala cara “a decir verdad, tú eres quien debería sentirse mal por dejarla sola”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

“No eres nada bueno para fingir, Red” Red abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido “que sepas que a Yellow solo la veo como una amiga y la única razón por la que vino al baile conmigo es que eres demasiado cobarde para pedirle que venga contigo”

“¿De qué…?”

“¿Sabías que el rumor sobre nosotros lo inició tu amiga Blue?” informó “ella está enamorada de ti, Red, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para no darte cuenta. Ahora, hazte un favor y ve a acompañarla en lo que yo voy a intentar evitar que Oak expulse al idiota de Gold”

Lance desapareció entonces hacia el interior del castillo dejando a Red sumamente confundido, sobre todo por la cantidad de veces que le habían llamado cobarde desde la tarde del día anterior.

Decidió regresar toda su atención a Yellow, que en ese preciso instante se encontraba tranquilizando a algunos de los chicos de cuarto año. Yellow nunca había obtenido una insignia de Prefecto, pero Red creía que ello tenía que ver con lo fácil que le resultaba a los demás aprovecharse del lado sensible de su amiga y no por falta de talento.

Con un último suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la rubia.

*

“Siento lo de tu túnica de gala” fue lo primero que dijo Sapphire cuando estuvo sentada junto a Ruby en las escaleras del pasillo. La pelea de Gold y su aparatosa conclusión habían dado a toda la velada un ambiente muy extraño y Sapphire se sentía un poco tonta por su pelea horas antes.

Había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca los efectos de la maldición explosiva, posiblemente en más ocasiones de lo que una bruja de su edad debería haberlo hecho. Si Lance no hubiera hecho el encantamiento convocador la maldición hubiera dado directamente contra Crys, y Sapphire no quería pensar en ello.

“No tiene importancia” contestó y Sapphire hizo una mueca. Para alguien que ponía tanto empeño en su atuendo como Ruby la frase tenía que ser una verdad solo a medias “lo importante es que Crys esté bien”

“Estoy segura que la enfermera Joy podrá curarla” Ruby se mantuvo en silencio. Sapphire suspiró “Gold es un tonto ¿Cómo se le ocurre agarrarse a duelo con alguien en pleno baile de Navidad? Oak va a tener que expulsarlo”

Ruby seguía sin articular palabra y Sapphire comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa “Ruby” insistió “escucha, sobre lo que pasó hace rato, yo…”

“Sapphire” habló y finalmente volteó el rostro para ver a su compañera. Sapphire se detuvo en seco.

Dos años atrás, durante la aventura en el Bosque Prohibido, Sapphire había intentado usar Confringo contra la Acromántula, a pesar de que usualmente no utilizaba su varia contra ningún tipo de animal. El maleficio pegó justo al lado de la cabeza de Ruby y ella había entrado en desesperación.

Ruby aún tenía una cicatriz en la cabeza del día del ataque, la cual era invisible siempre y cuando trajera su querido gorro blanco.

“Sapphire, lo que dijiste en el baile ¿Es verdad?”

“Ruby… yo…”

“Hablo de la parte en que no puedes seguir esperando” interrumpió, tomándola de las manos “lo mismo dijiste el otro día en el patio, cuando estábamos hablando de Red y Yellow ¿No?”

“Es… es solo…”

“¿Sapphire?”

“Es solo que no quiero ser como Red y Yellow” confesó, la mirada al suelo pero sin soltar las manos de su mejor amigo “Emerald y Wally son un fastidio. No hay día en que no hagan algún comentario sobre nosotros, y no puedo dejar de notar lo parecidos que son a los comentarios que Blue y Gold le hacen a Red sobre Yellow”

Sapphire apretó el agarre en las manos de Ruby sin atreverse a mirarlo. El chico la observaba en silencio “No quiero pasar los próximos tres años sin saber si no me dices la verdad porque lo que dijiste fue solo un arrebato del momento, o porque simplemente crees que no vale la pena”

Los hombros de Sapphire estaban temblando y, aunque Ruby no podía verle la cara, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ruby se sentía culpable, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Sapphire se veía hermosa, sobre todo en esta ocasión que no utilizaba su lado “salvaje” como defensa.

Ruby la quería más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más de lo que la quiso la noche de su segundo año cuando pensó que el último recuerdo que tendría en esta vida serían los ojos azules de Sapphire brillando cuando le confesó que también estaba enamorado de ella.

“Eres mi mejor amigo, Ruby” continuó Sapphire, con la voz queda “pero si tu no sientes lo mismo, creo que lo menos que me merezco es que me digas la verdad, porque si sigues fingiendo que no recuerdas nada yo…”

“Tú también” interrumpió Ruby. Sapphire alzó el rostro, sorprendida, sólo para encontrarse con la profunda mirada rojiza del pelinegro observándola fijamente.

“¿Qué?”

“Tú también, desde hace dos años, desde siempre” confesó sin despegar su mirada de la de ella “desde nuestro primer día en el tren, cuando te regañe porque tu túnica estaba sucia y me lanzaste el maleficio de piernas de gelatina. Desde el verano en que rompimos la escoba de papá jugando carreras y te echaste la culpa para que no me regañaran a mi”

“Ruby...”

“Eres una salvaje, no sabes resolver nada sin violencia y eres tan impulsiva que si el Sombrero Seleccionador te hubiera puesto en cualquier otra casa yo mismo lo hubiera obligado a mandarte a Gryffindor” colocó las manos de su compañera contra su pecho “me vuelves completamente loco y no sé qué haría si alguna vez dejaras de hacerlo”

“Ruby” Sapphire tenía lágrimas en los ojos y los hombros aún le temblaban, pero le regaló la sonrisa más preciosa que Ruby había visto en su vida “¿Estas tratando de decir que….?”

“Así que no vuelvas a decir que no siento lo mismo por ti, no te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo, porque si tengo que batirme en duelo contigo para que lo entiendas, te juro que lo haré aunque sé que terminará mi túnica hecha un asco” afirmó y tomó el rostro de su compañera con ambas manos. Él también estaba sonriendo “me gustas, Sapphire, siempre me has gustado”

Sapphire soltó una risita en medio de sus lágrimas antes de sentir el aliento de Ruby contra el suyo y unir sus labios en un pequeño beso.

*

“Gold” susurró Crystal sentada en una de las camas que Joy había preparado en la enfermería para cuando ellos llegaran. Gold estaba sentado en la cama frente a ella, con Silver a su lado vendando una quemadura especialmente fea en la mano derecha del pelinegro. No había ni rastro de su oponente “¿Vas a seguir sin hablar conmigo?”

“Déjame en paz, Crys” se quejó sin mirarla. Algo en el pecho de Crystal se apretó.

El problema con Gold, a veces pensaba Crys, era que el chico se esforzaba demasiado en intentar ocultar sus buenos sentimientos bajo una horrible personalidad y su magnetismo para los problemas. Su relación estaba llena de altibajos y la mitad del tiempo estaban a punto de matarse pero Crys nunca había dudado que Gold, aún después de la forma en la que se había comportado en las últimas semanas, la quería mucho.

Silver terminó de vendar la mano de Gold y se levantó de la cama para recostarse contra la pared, parado entre ambos. La situación era extrañamente familiar.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías con Green al baile?” preguntó Gold, sin mirarla. Crys parpadeo un momento.

“¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? No me has dirigido la palabra desde el último día de clases”

“Creí que tenías una cita con Eusine” escupió haciendo una cara de asco “debiste haberme dicho que le dijiste que no”

“Iba a decírtelo” bufó la chica rodando los ojos “pero alguien dijo que tenía que llegar temprano a Historia de la Magia y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo”

“Bueno, pudiste haberme dicho antes que Green te gustaba” recriminó nuevamente el pelinegro.

Crys lo miró un momento y luego pasó su mirada a Silver, que simplemente la evitó. El suspiro que lanzó retumbó por toda la habitación.

“¿Ustedes creen que me gusta Green?” cuestionó pasando la mirada entre sus dos amigos “¿En serio? Son un par de idiotas, ambos”

“¿Y que se supone que teníamos que creer?” se quejó Gold “te ves increíble ¿Lo sabes? Y Green te invitó al baile y no nos lo dijiste a mi o a Silver ¿Qué se supone que teníamos que pensar?”

Crys llevó sus manos a su rostro, con intención de ocultar su sonrojo y reprimir un grito.

Silver y Gold eran los amigos más cercanos que tenía Crystal en el colegio, aún más cercanos que Emerald, a quien Crys consideraba prácticamente de su familia. Crystal moriría y mataría por cualquiera de los dos pero no podía dejar de pensar que a veces, sobre todo cuando estaban juntos, podían ser un par de idiotas.

“No me gusta Green” aseguró, alzando el rostro con los ojos cerrados. Ambas miradas se posaron sobre ella “quiero decir, claro que me gusta, pero no en ese sentido que ustedes están pensando. Objetivamente sé que es apuesto y todo, pero realmente nunca lo he visto más que como un amigo y modelo a seguir, y dudo realmente que él me vea de otra forma”

“Pero te invitó al baile ¿No?” intervino Silver y Crys negó con la cabeza.

“Sí, claro, pero eso fue luego de que… de que le comentara algunas cosas” admitió sonrojándose “creo que en realidad sólo quería ayudarme porque sabía que no tenía pareja y, bueno” miró a Silver de reojo “lo hizo después de que se enteró que tú ibas a venir con Blue”

Gold posó su mirada dorada en Silver y el pelirrojo suspiró, derrotado. Antes de partir a la enfermería con Gold y Crys Silver había visto claramente como el Ravenclaw salía corriendo detrás de su abuelo. Blue y él estaban tomados de la mano.

“Es imposible” susurró el pelinegro “Green no está interesado en Blue, no está interesado en nada que no sea de clase, o Quidditch, o… tu sabes, Red ¿En qué momento pasó?”

“Blue ha estado enamorada de él desde hace casi tres años” admitió Silver y se dejó caer en la camilla junto a su mejor amigo “y hace semanas comencé a notar que él se comportaba… diferente”

“¿Diferente?”

“Diferente” repitió y guardo silencio.

El conocimiento de que Blue era correspondida dolía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado. A pesar de todo, Silver no podía negar que sentía un profundo respeto y admiración por el nieto del Director Oak, sobre todo luego de todo lo ocurrido con Giovanni. Había sido Green quien, utilizando todo el peso de la lógica, convenció a Silver de darse la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su padre.

La cama en la que estaba se movió y pronto Silver sintió el brazo de Gold sobre los hombros y la mano de Crystal sobre la suya, aunque no tenía idea de cuando la chica se había cambiado de asiento. Trató de retener una sonrisa, sin éxito.

“Hay muchas escobas en el aire, Silv”

“No estoy de humor para tus estupideces deportivas, Gold”

“Bueno, ya me está insultando” comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Crys “creo que no está tan mal”

Crystal se rio y Gold le siguió, aunque todavía parecían un poco incómodos el uno con el otro. Silver se levantó de pronto, haciendo que Gold cayera contra la cama en el proceso. Crys tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de Gold para no terminar sobre él.

Las miradas se cruzaron un segundo y ambos desviaron la vista, las mejillas completamente rojas, antes de enderezarse.

“No hagas enojar a la enfermera Joy ¿Quieres? Recuerda que tu primer partido de Quidditch al volver a clases es contra Ravenclaw y Green no va a ser blando contigo aún si todavía no te recuperas del todo.”

“No seas pesada, chica súper seria” se quejó “les vamos a patear el trasero”

“Y una cosa más” añadió, brazos cruzados y mirada fija “no sé a qué demonios te referías con que no debo ‘perder el tiempo’ contigo, Gold, pero es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has dicho”

Gold se sonrojó levemente, pero permaneció en silencio “Eres el idiota más grande de toda la escuela, pero lo que hiciste por Jasmine fue muy valiente, y a pesar de todo” Crys tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas rosadas “a pesar de todo disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso contigo, Gold”

La pelinegra se inclinó para dejar un leve beso en la mejilla del Hufflepuff, que adquirió tal tono de rojo que dejaba en vergüenza a toda la casa de los leones. Silver no daba crédito a sus ojos.

“Aun así, lo que hiciste fue sumamente irresponsable” riñó Crys un poco más compuesta “no hagas que te corran de la enfermería, por favor” fue lo último que dijo antes levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejando a sus dos compañeros petrificados en su lugar.

“Tiene que ser algo en el ponche” soltó Gold, dejándose caer en la cama con una mano en la mejilla que Crys había besado y la mirada perdida en el techo de la enfermería. Silver no pudo más que asentir.

*

La puerta de la oficina del Director Oak se cerró justo en el rostro del castaño, quien no pudo reprimir un quejido. La situación de Gold debía ser más delicada de lo que pensó, por la forma en que su abuelo evitó cualquier tipo de excusa que Green pudiera decirle.

Una vocecita rebelde en su cabeza le insinuó que a Red si lo hubiera escuchado, pero prefirió ignorarla como la había ignorado durante los últimos seis años.

Blue apretó su mano para llamar su atención “¿Qué tan mal crees que le vaya?”

“Creo que si el abuelo no lo expulsa será un milagro” admitió y Blue le hizo mala cara “no me mires así, lo que hizo no es para menos”

“¿Lo que hizo?” repitió, perpleja “¿Salvar a Jasmine de un idiota que pudo haberla lastimado? ¿Defenderse de un imbécil que cree que solo porque sus padres son magos es superior a todos los demás?”

“¿Batirse en duelo en medio del pasillo del Colegio? ¿Poner en peligro al resto de los estudiantes?”

“Gold jamás pondría en peligro a otros estudiantes conscientemente y lo sabes” riñó Blue, soltando su mano para cruzarse de brazos. Green trató de tranquilizarse.

“Esto es una estupidez, Blue; no quiero que expulsen a Gold, y tampoco creo que lo merezca”

“Pues tus justificaciones fueron muy convincentes”

“Conoces las reglas del colegio tan bien como yo” acusó, exasperado “pero Jasmine habló por él, y Morty, y estoy muy seguro que Lance también, así que aún hay una posibilidad”

Blue se mantuvo en silencio. No había ninguna otra persona que lo sacara de quicio tan rápido como la castaña, era algo que no iba a cambiar no importa si Green estaba o no enamorado de ella.

“Regresaré a mi habitación” anunció y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a volver a las mazmorras. Green la detuvo en seco “Green, quiero irme”

“Es la primera y última vez que bailamos juntos” dijo “y ni siquiera terminamos la canción”

“Creo que la situación de Gold escalo a límites que no podemos ignorar, Greenie, ni siquiera por un baile”

“Puede ser” admitió “pero ya no podemos hacer nada por Gold, y dado que ni tu ni yo tenemos pareja ¿Te parece si volvemos a la fiesta?” Blue lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que decía “me gustaría continuar con lo que iniciamos”

“Dudo mucho que vuelvan a poner ‘Magic Works’ solo para que terminemos nuestro baile”

“No me refería a la canción” dijo y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Blue tardó unos minutos en entender a lo que se refería y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soltando una risita pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de su amigo, sintiéndose tan feliz y poderosa como si se hubiera bebido una copa Felix Felicis, o cinco litros de Whisky de Fuego. Las manos de Green rodearon su cintura.

“¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que quieres besarme otra vez?” Green hizo una mueca “no, no, no arruines la noche con tu mal humor, Greenie” volvió a reírse “si te portas bien, puede que más tarde te diga algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie”

“¿Ah, sí?” cuestionó, alzando una ceja “¿Y se supone que debo fingir que no lo sé?”

“Adoras arruinarme la diversión ¿No es cierto?” se quejó Blue y Green le sonrió. El gesto la sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo el Ravenclaw los conducía hacia la puerta del aula vacía de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que se abrió de pronto “¿Green?”

“Eres demasiado ruidosa, Blue” mencionó antes de unir sus labios con los de la castaña.

El beso se tornó apasionado en unos instantes y, cuando Blue se recuperó un poco de la sensación que le provocaban los besos de Green, se descubrió sentada sobre el escritorio, piernas a los costados del castaño. Green la besaba con una intensidad que no varió cuando bajó de sus labios a su cuello, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido.

Blue tomo su varita, abandonada en el viejo escritorio, y apuntó hacia la entrada.

“Fermaportus” la puerta se cerró de golpe.

*

Yellow se despidió con la mano de las dos últimas chicas de cuarto año que se habían acercado a ella tras la pelea y soltó un sonoro suspiro. La posibilidad de que la maldición pudiera lastimar seriamente a Crys había sido una revelación para algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes, y Yellow había tenido que tranquilizar a varios de ellos.

Apenas comenzaba a serenarse cuando Red se acercó hacia ella, mirándola con algo que parecía nerviosismo. La rubia le sonrió, cansada.

“Eres increíble” fue lo primero que le dijo.

“Se veían terriblemente asustados” se justificó Yellow “no podía simplemente dejarlos así”

Red sonrió sin decir nada, las palabras de Lance retumbando en su cabeza. La idea de que Yellow podía estar enamorada de él y que no se hubiera dado cuenta le hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado y el más idiota al mismo tiempo.

Pensó en los comentarios que Lance, Whitney, Blue, Gold y hasta Green le habían hecho a lo largo de los años acerca de la pequeña rubia y eso no hizo más que reforzar el sentimiento.

“¿Red?” cuestionó Yellow, preocupada “¿Estás bien?”

“Si” susurró antes de negar con la cabeza. No podía seguir huyendo “en realidad, Yellow ¿Me acompañarías un momento? Hay algo que debo decirte”

Yellow sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, temeroso, pero asintió.

Ambos emprendieron el camino por los patios del Colegio, observando en silencio la belleza de la noche y lo tranquilo que podía verse un lugar que usualmente estaba lleno de gritos y actividad. Este era el último año de Red en Hogwarts y, no por primera vez, deseó haber disfrutado más los últimos siete años de su vida.

Conocer a Blue, a Gold, a Sapphire y a muchos otros, la forma en la que su relación con Green había evolucionado, las tardes de prácticas en el campo de Quidditch, eran algunas de las cosas que había aprendido a atesorar a lo largo de los años.

Conocer a Yellow, que siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyar a todo el mundo sin importar las circunstancias, que con una sonrisa era capaz de tranquilizar todos sus miedos e inseguridades, era algo que Red jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente.

Ambos terminaron sentándose bajo uno de los árboles cercanos al Lago, la cabeza de Yellow contra su hombro como usualmente hacía en las tardes que Red la acompañaba a tomar su siesta en el patio del castillo.

La noche era fría pero despejada y Red se perdió en el rostro Yellow bajo la luz de la luna, en el brillo que daba a su cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados. Se veía tan hermosa que Red no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

“Debo decirte algo, Yellow” susurró. Yellow se tensó contra su hombro.

Aún con las palabras de Lance y la certeza que Blue siempre había tenido sobre la capacidad de Red de enamorarse de ella, era una esperanza que Yellow nunca se permitió sentir en serio.

Pero había algo en la forma en que Red la miraba, en la forma en la que la había mirado desde que se encontraron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, que le hizo sentir que esta noche era diferente.

“Es algo que me ha tenido confundido durante semanas, pero no había comprendido lo que significaba hasta hace poco” admitió, la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado “y quizá no quieras oírlo”

“¿Por qué dices eso?” cuestionó “yo siempre quiero oír lo que quieres decirme, Red”

“Quizás esto no” insistió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

El corazón de Yellow latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que temía que en cualquier momento saldría como en esas caricaturas muggles que Gold a veces traía de casa. ‘ _Tal vez solo necesites ser un poco más valiente’_ había dicho Lance, pero ella no se sentía capaz de ser más valiente, no cuando una palabra podría arruinar la relación entre ambos.

Red era su mejor amigo, su amigo más preciado, y Yellow sacrificaría todo lo que tenía para poder mantenerlo a su lado al menos como eso.

“Yellow” comenzó el chico “hemos sido amigos desde hace casi seis años ¿No es cierto?”

“Si” contestó “desde que me caí al lago en mi primer día, creí que el calamar gigante iba a comerme” Red soltó una risita “fuiste muy valiente”

“Solo pensé que estarías muy asustada” admitió Red, sonriendo al observarla.

“Ni siquiera me conocías” recordó Yellow y alzó la vista hacia la de él “y creíste que era un chico al menos durante los primeros tres meses”

“¡Hey!” el pelinegro se sonrojó algo avergonzado “siempre traías el sombrero ocultando tu cabello, cualquiera se podría haber confundido”

“Fuiste el único que lo hizo”

“Pero cualquiera podría haberlo hecho” se justificó y Yellow soltó una risita “adoro hacerte reír” admitió “adoro pasar mi día contigo, Yellow”

La rubia se sonrojó violentamente y escondió su rostro en el hombro de su acompañante. Red la observó fascinado.

“Siempre que tengo un problema estás ahí para hacerme sentir mejor, incluso si no tienes idea de cómo solucionarlo, siempre buscas la manera de ayudarme a arreglar las cosas” continuó “eres la chica más amable de todo el Colegio, Yellow, y todos apreciamos que siempre estés ahí para nosotros”

A pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno Yellow sentía todo su cuerpo calentarse, especialmente aquellos lugares que conectaban con el hombro del chico.

En algún punto de la conversación la mano de Red había terminado sobre la de Yellow en el pasto húmedo que rodeaba el Lago, en silencio a excepción de la respiración profunda del otro y el sonido de la música proveniente del Gran Comedor.

Se escuchaban cuchicheos de chicos en los pasillos y sonidos extraños que venían desde el Bosque Prohibido, pero Yellow no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Red, y Red no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Yellow.

No había lugar para nadie más dentro de sus pensamientos.

“Dijiste que querías decirme algo” recordó Yellow, alzándose para enfrentar su mirada con la de Red “¿Qué es?”

Uno de los tirantes del vestido de Yellow estaba medio caído y su cabello se veía despeinado, pero para Red nunca se había visto más hermosa. Estuvo todo el camino pensando en cómo decirle lo que al parecer todo el mundo creía que debía decirle, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

Estar enamorado de Yellow no se sentía como el torbellino en el estómago y el calor en todo el cuerpo que Blue le había provocado años atrás, ni tampoco la cómoda camaradería que había tenido con Misty.

Estar enamorado de Yellow se sentía como finalmente subir a la escoba después del estrés de los exámenes finales, como una final entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor en la que Green tendría que admitir que Red era el mejor jugador, aunque Green fuera objetivamente hablando el mejor capitán entre los dos.

Estar enamorado de Yellow se sentía _bien,_ se sentía _correcto_ , como si Red hubiera buscado algo durante toda su vida y hasta ahora se diera cuenta de lo que era.

Se movió para quedar frente a la chica, el reflejo del Lago junto a ellos.

“Te amo” los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de la sorpresa “no tengo idea de cuando empecé a sentir esto por ti, ni en qué momento nuestra amistad cambió, simplemente no pude darme cuenta”

Tomó las manos de Yellow entre las suyas. Estaban heladas.

“Cuando llegó el rumor de que estabas saliendo con Lance sentí como la furia crecía dentro de mí, pero no pude darme cuenta de cuál era el origen. Blue tiene razón en decir que a veces actúo como un niño” admitió “y cuando te vi en el Bosque con él el otro día simplemente no pude más, pensé que si pasaba un momento más ahí le lanzaría una maldición imperdonable” Red cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose agitado ante el recuerdo “pero no estaba solo enojado con Lance ¿Sabes? Creo que estaba más enfadado conmigo mismo, aunque no entendía porque”

“Green me ayudó a entender, Green siempre me ayuda a entender estas cosas, desde el principio me preguntó qué era lo que me molestaba de todo el rumor sobre Lance y tú, pero no pude entenderlo hasta que los vi juntos en el Bosque” suspiró, la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas “entonces supe que el problema no era que Lance estuviera cerca de ti, el problema era que no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras enamorada de alguien que no fuera yo, no podía soportar la idea de que te hubiera perdido por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos”

“Te amo, Yellow” alzó la mirada para ver a su compañera “no puedo decirte desde hace cuánto, ni que fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti, pero estoy seguro que te amo desde hace tiempo, y que nunca había amado a nada ni a nadie como te amo a ti”

Yellow permaneció en silencio, las mejillas cada vez más rojas, durante toda la declaración de su mejor amigo.

Las palabras de Red eran disparos directos a su corazón y cada nuevo descubrimiento la hacía dudar si no se había quedado dormida nuevamente y estaba soñando. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de pensar que Red podía enamorarse de ella, ni siquiera cuando Blue y su tío Wilton mencionaban la posibilidad.

Cuando Red la miró a los ojos de nuevo Yellow se descubrió a si misma sin habla, los hombros temblando y las mejillas húmedas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar.

“Te dije que quizás no querrías oírlo” susurró Red, de pronto triste, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla “lo siento, Yellow, sé que debe ser mucho para ti, si quieres nunca más hablaré del tema ¿Esta bien? Yo…”

“Eres un tonto” soltó la rubia en medio de un sollozo. Red la miró con la sorpresa reflejada en esos profundos ojos rojizos “siempre has sido un tonto, pero no creí que…”

“¿Yellow?”

“Te amo” dijo antes de que él pudiera preguntar algo más y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se le formara en el rostro “te he amado desde que me salvaste del Calamar Gigante en primer año, te he amado todo el tiempo, todos los días” trató de quitar algunas de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Red no salía de su asombro “pensé que lo sabías y simplemente no querías darme ilusiones, pensé que era imposible que fueras tan distraído”

“No lo sabía” dijo, anonadado.

“Blue siempre dijo eso” admitió Yellow.

“Blue puede llegar a ser realmente aterradora” soltó Red, recordando de pronto todas las veces en que su amiga le había gritado que era demasiado distraído para ser real y que tenía que poner más atención a los sentimientos de las personas. Posiblemente después tendría que disculparse con ella y admitir que todo el tiempo tuvo razón.

Yellow comenzó a reírse tras la declaración.

Ya no se escuchaba música proveniente del Gran Comedor y los murmullos y cuchicheos habían desaparecido por completo. El silencio de la noche envolvió a ambos jóvenes, roto solo por la risa de Yellow y el sonido del viento contra los árboles.

Red observó a su mejor amiga, a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, la mujer que estaba enamorada de él, que lo había estado desde siempre. No pudo evitar sentirse, de nuevo, el hombre más idiota y el más afortunado del mundo.

“Te amo, Yellow” repitió. Esta vez, sus palabras fueron recibidas por la sonrisa más hermosa que Yellow le había mostrado en su vida.

“Yo también te amo, Red”

Debajo de aquel viejo árbol, junto a la luz de la luna reflejada en el Lago, a pocos metros del lugar que había sido testigo de los momentos más felices y más dolorosos de sus vidas, Yellow y Red unieron sus labios en un profundo beso.

Y por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, todo se sentía perfecto.


	5. El resto del año

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, este es el último capítulo. Un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia, en especial a quienes dejaron Kudos y a StanaRevival por los comentarios tan lindos :D. Le tengo un enorme cariño a esta historia y espero que a todos les guste el final tanto como a mi :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

Capítulo 5: El resto del año.

La mañana siguiente a la noche del baile todos los estudiantes que habían sido capaces de levantarse antes de mediodía fueron testigos de la entrada triunfal de Red y Yellow al Gran Comedor, las manos entrelazadas y las mejillas rojas.

A pesar del furor que el rumor sobre Lance y Yellow había desatado, lo cierto fue que la mayoría de los estudiantes no tomaron con sorpresa a la nueva pareja.

Red supuso que la falta de reacción se debía a que, como sus amigos le habían reclamado, todo mundo estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Yellow menos él mismo.

Su teoría se probó errónea al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, Whitney y Mary se encargaron de informarles que el Profesor Kukui había encontrado a Green y Blue saliendo del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esa misma madrugada luego de la reunión de los profesores con el Director Oak.

Entre lo delicado de la situación de Gold y el escándalo protagonizado por sus dos mejores amigos, Red comprendía perfectamente porque su noviazgo con Yellow había sido pasado por alto por sus compañeros.

“Felicidades, por cierto” dijo Whitney después de un rato, mientras el resto discutía acerca de la fiabilidad de los rumores que corrían sobre Blue y Green “por al fin dejar de comportarte como un cobarde, capitán”

“Me lo tengo merecido ¿no?” admitió Red y Whitney le regaló una sonrisa “lo que me dijiste ayer… gracias Whitney, en serio”

“No lo menciones” la peli-rosa sonrió “estoy feliz por ti, todos estamos felices por ti, y no hablo solo del equipo o de Gryffindor”

Red sonrió, sinceramente agradecido por el apoyo que sus amigos y conocidos le daban a su nueva relación, a pesar de que los gestos de ánimo de algunos profesores lo ponían bastante nervioso.

Dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Crystal y Silver estaban desayunando, ajenos de momento a toda la agitación de la mañana. La chica tenía aún marcas en el rostro causadas por los trozos de estatua y el pelirrojo la observaba con preocupación, sin tocar su propio desayuno.

Red apretó la mano de Yellow para llamar su atención y minutos después ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de las águilas, frente a sus compañeros.

“No me mires así, Yellow” pidió Crys ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga “estoy perfectamente bien, solo un poco adolorida”

“¿Estás segura?” insistió la rubia “¿Te duele mucho? ¿Debería buscar algo en el bosque para aliviar el dolor?”

Crystal le dedicó una sonrisa cansada “Estoy bien”

“Debiste quedarte en la enfermería” recriminó Silver. Por la forma en la que Crys le sonrió era evidente que no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

“No hubiera descansado nada en la enfermería, sobre todo con Gold ahí” se excusó para volver la mirada a sus compañeros “aprecio su interés, de verdad, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, además” la chica amplió su sonrisa “creo que debería felicitarlos ¿No es cierto?”

La pareja se sonrojó violentamente, Crystal soltó una risita. Silver no pudo evitar sonreír también, a pesar de que su atención seguía enfocada en Crys, antes de que los cuatro pudieran continuar con su desayuno.

No fue hasta alrededor de las 11:30 de la mañana cuando Green finalmente apareció en el Gran Comedor, reviviendo los murmullos y cuchicheos que se habían ido apagando tras la comida. Tenía ojeras como si no hubiera dormido nada durante la noche, el cabello castaño inusualmente despeinado y por primera vez en su vida llegaba tarde al desayuno.

Lanzó una mirada amenazante a todo el salón y el ruido murió de forma tan inmediata como llegó, antes de tomar asiento justo al lado de Crystal.

“¿Cómo estás, Crys?”

“Estaré mejor si dejan de preguntar” Green alzó una ceja y ella soltó un suspiro “pero estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Green”

“¿Tu abuelo dijo algo de Gold?” interrumpió Silver, dirigiendo su mirada al castaño.

Green lo miró un momento y luego negó con la cabeza “No lo he visto desde ayer, y por lo que sé Gold y él llevan desde la mañana encerrados en la oficina”

El resto de los presentes dejo salir un suspiro.

La situación de Gold debía ser más complicada de lo que todos habían pensado, si ni siquiera Green tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar con el chico. Jasmine también fue llamada a la dirección esa mañana, según la chica le había dicho a Silver antes del desayuno, así como algunos de los estudiantes y maestros que presenciaron la pelea.

“¿Sabes si Lance también fue a la oficina?” intervino Red, recordando súbitamente su conversación con el pelirrojo.

“¿Lance?” cuestionó el castaño “si lo hizo ya debería haber salido ¿Por qué?”

“Quiero hablar con él” le dedicó una sonrisa a su novia “anoche lo traté un poco mal así que quiero disculparme con él, además ahora sé que trataba de ayudarme ¿Sabes?”

Yellow le observó, confundida, pasando la mirada entre Red y Green, pero el último no prestaba atención a nada más que a su recién aparecido desayuno. La rubia iba apenas a preguntar cuando Blue hizo su entrada triunfal, con la sonrisa más encantadora y la falda más corta que nadie le había visto jamás.

La castaña sonrió al verlos y se acercó casi corriendo hacia donde Red y Yellow estaban sentados, abrazándolos por el cuello.

“¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!” celebró entre risas, causando el sonrojo de la pareja. Crystal ahogó una risita y Silver simplemente negó, divertido ante su actitud “¡Yo sabía que eran el uno para el otro! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti Yellow!”

La aludida se sonrojó pero a Blue no pareció importarle, haciendo comentarios sobre lo linda que se veía sonrojada y lo mucho que le gustaría llevarla de compras a Hogsmeade para celebrar.

“¿Solo por Yellow?” interrumpió Red aguantando la risa, en parte con la intención de que Blue dejara en paz a su novia. La castaña le sonrió y se movió para ocupar el asiento vacío a su lado.

“Por ti también, claro” admitió “es más, estoy tan contenta porque al fin dejaste de ser tan idiota que posiblemente te perdone por la estupidez del entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿Qué dices de eso?”

“Creo que te adoro” soltó Red y Blue se rio de nuevo, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de su mejor amigo.

Green, que estaba sentado justo delante de ellos, hizo una cara “¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruidosa tan temprano por la mañana?”

“No te pongas celoso, Greenie” canturreó la joven, dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa “después de todo has vuelto a ser mi Ravenclaw favorito ¿Recuerdas?”

Aunque intentó fingir que no pasaba nada, el tono de rojo que adquirió el rostro de Green fue bastante evidente. Red decidió distraerse observando el atuendo de Blue para darle tiempo a su amigo de recomponerse.

La castaña llevaba una sudadera que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero Red no podía recordar de dónde. Cuando Blue se hizo hacia adelante con intención de decirle algo a Silver, el pelinegro pudo por fin identificar la prenda, lanzándole a Green una mirada de sorpresa que el chico conscientemente ignoró.

Era la sudadera del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

*

“Entonces… ¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Wally mientras los tres salían del Gran Comedor.

Aún no había noticias sobre el destino de Gold y, luego de escuchar tres versiones diferentes sobre lo ocurrido en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entre Green y Blue, Ruby, Sapphire y Wally prefirieron salir y esperar para escuchar la versión oficial de Red cuando volviera a la Sala Común.

Ruby y Sapphire caminaban con las manos entrelazadas y tenían un idéntico tono de rojo en las mejillas. Wally creía que se veían tan embarazosamente lindos que resintió, no por primera vez, el no contar con una cámara fotográfica que pudiera funcionar dentro del castillo.

“¿Qué quieres decir con ‘eso es todo’?” cuestionó Ruby alzando una ceja.

“Pues eso” insistió “¿Ahora están juntos?”

Los aludidos hicieron una mueca como si de pronto estuvieran programados para hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo, lo cual sólo reafirmó la teoría de Wally sobre su atractivo como pareja.

“Pues ¿Si? Eso creo” murmuró Sapphire, poniéndose aún más roja. Wally trató en vano de reprimir su sonrisa “oye, al menos trata de verte más sorprendido ¿No?”

“¿Debería estar sorprendido?” cuestionó el peli-verde.

Sapphire soltó un gritito de frustración y Ruby se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, su cara tan roja como la corbata de su novia. La sonrisa de Wally se hizo aún más grande.

“Al menos trata de no verte tan engreído ¿Quieres?” se quejó el pelinegro, pero él tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Wally se preguntó si así era como se veía alguien que por fin obtenía algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo “y, pase lo que pase, deja que sea yo quien le diga a Rald”

“Ugh, Rald” se quejó Sapphire y ambos chicos voltearon a verla “¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que pase un día sin mencionarlo cuando se entere?”

“Nula” respondieron al unísono.

“Espero que el chisme de Blue y Green sea lo suficientemente escandaloso para que al menos se olvide de nosotros hasta el inicio de vacaciones” se lamentó.

Ruby comenzó a reírse de la cara de desolación de su novia y Wally también se rio, sin poder evitarlo. Sapphire los miró mal casi medio minuto antes de darse por vencida y unirse a las carcajadas.

*

“Entonces… Blue” comenzó Red mientras él y Green se dirigían hacia la zona de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a buscar a Lance.

Blue y Yellow caminaban unos pasos adelante, riéndose y hablando de cosas que probablemente ninguno de los dos quería escuchar. La imagen hizo que algo cálido llenara el pecho de Red, al ver a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida reír tan alegremente.

“Blue” admitió Green, tratando sin éxito de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

“No puedo decir que no lo haya visto venir” reconoció “pero ¿Cómo demonios fue…?”

“Fue el año pasado” soltó, Red casi se tropieza “después de que nos ganaran en el partido final, vino a verme a los vestidores y más o menos me grito que estaba siendo un inmaduro y que jamás podría vencerte si no dejaba de comparar nuestras habilidades y empezaba a desarrollar las propias” admitió “no voy a decir que lo supe en ese momento, pero no pude dejar de pensar en la posibilidad después de eso”

“Ustedes dos son muy raros” Green le miró como si fuera un idiota, pero no dijo nada más “en realidad creo que es lo mejor que podría haber sucedido, y estoy muy feliz por ambos”

“¿De verdad?” cuestionó el castaño, deteniéndose. Red también se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

La última vez que Green y Red se pelearon a golpes Blue había sido el detonante, aunque sería muy injusto considerarla la causa. Fue durante su cuarto año, a media noche, en el salón de Astronomía; Red había terminado con la nariz sangrando y Green con un ojo morado y la varita de su mejor amigo apuntándole directamente al rostro antes de que Red finalmente se quebrara.

Tras su derrota ante Gold Red poco a poco había vuelto a ser el mejor amigo de Green y no la sombra en la que se convirtió luego del rechazo de Blue. Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, a pesar del rumor que decía que Blue había rechazado el amor de Red porque estaba secretamente interesada en Green.

La castaña jamás lo confirmó y, durante el resto del año, los tres hicieron lo imposible por ignorarlo.

“De verdad” dijo Red y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Green también sonrió.

*

Gold suspiró, pasando la mirada distraídamente por los cuadros de antiguos directores del Colegio. Frente a él Samuel Oak escribía sobre un viejo pergamino, sin dirigirle la palabra.

No recordaba la hora en la que la enfermera Joy fue a despertarlo, ni tampoco el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en el despacho del director mientras él se entrevistaba con sus compañeros y profesores. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando, y sobre todo la preocupación de ir a buscar a Crystal para ver como seguía de sus lesiones de la noche anterior.

La mejilla en la que su amiga lo había besado antes de salir de la enfermería aún se sentía caliente, a pesar de que Gold sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible.

“Si va a expulsarme hágalo de una vez ¿Quiere?” suplicó. Oak alzó la mirada “hablo en serio, llevamos toda la mañana en esto ¿No puede decirme de una vez si me van a quitar la varita?”

“¿Quieres que te quite la varita?”

“¡Claro que no!” saltó “pero no puedo más con esta incertidumbre ¿Sabe? Y soy muy malo para callarme cuando me siento así”

El director Oak lo observó fijamente y, por un instante, Gold pensó que sí tenía cierto parecido con su nieto. Unos segundos después el hombre lanzó un suspiro y le sonrió, resignado.

“No voy a expulsarte, Gold”

El pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces “¿Qué?”

“Que no voy a expulsarte, aunque ciertamente lo que hiciste fue muy grave” admitió volviendo a su escritura “batirte a duelo con otro estudiante está prohibido, e ingerir bebidas alcohólicas no permitidas en los terrenos del colegio también, así que espero que tomes en cuenta que no te librarás de un buen castigo” cuando volvió a dirigirle la mirada, le sonrió “pero no voy a expulsarte”

“¿Por qué?”

A pesar de que su enojo estaba completamente justificado por la forma en la que aquel imbécil había tratado a Jasmine, Gold estaba consciente de que fue él quien provocó la pelea, y también de lo peligroso que había sido iniciar un duelo en medio del Baile de Navidad.

Gold había pasado toda la noche preparándose para afrontar la decisión de Oak mientras Silver dormía en una de las sillas de la enfermería, completamente seguro de que iba a expulsarlo.

Se había tragado las lágrimas de pensar que no volvería a poner un pie en el Castillo, de que su varita sería partida a la mitad y que nunca podría utilizarla de nuevo.

De que nunca volvería a jugar Quidditch, a sentir el aleteo de la snitch contra su mano, a escuchar los gritos acelerados de la multitud. Que terminarían las tardes de repasar estrategias y jugadas con Red y Green, de corretear entre las gradas con Sapphire, las miradas de emoción de Yellow y Emerald cuando iban a verlo a los entrenamientos.

Que nunca volvería a ver el rostro sonrojado de Silver durante las raras ocasiones en que Gold lograba sacarle una carcajada, ni la mirada de reproche de Crys cuando los encontraba riendo o peleando en la biblioteca.

De pensar que ya no tendría la oportunidad de recostarse en los sillones azules de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, su cabeza en las piernas de Crystal, mientras la chica le leía cualquier cosa que Gold tenía que aprender para su próxima clase y de lo cual no recordaría una palabra.

Oak le miró, aquella sonrisa resignada de nuevo en su rostro “¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de personas que me han abordado sobre ti desde ayer por la noche?” le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento “y no solo hablo de Jasmine o del resto de tus amigos, deberías ver la pasión con la que el Profesor Elm elogia tu trabajo con las criaturas mágicas”

“Lance intervino a tú favor, y el Profesor Birch parece tenerte bastante aprecio a pesar del pequeño incidente en los invernaderos del año pasado” se paseó por la oficina tranquilamente, como si Gold no estuviera a punto de un paro cardíaco “me parece que he recibido cartas de cada una de las casas pidiéndome que reconsidere tu expulsión, incluso mi nieto intentó hablarme sobre el tema justo después de la pelea”

Samuel Oak se detuvo finalmente frente a la silla donde Gold había pasado las últimas casi cinco horas de su vida y le dedicó al chico una mirada que le hizo sentir como si su corazón fuera a salirse del pecho.

“Eres un buen chico, Gold” declaró, con toda la seguridad que solo años de conocimiento podrían darle, y le revolvió el cabello de manera casi cariñosa “a veces quisiera que lo demostraras más, pero eres un muy buen chico”

El hombre volvió entonces a su escritorio, terminó de escribir y le entregó el pergamino a Gold con la orden de dárselo al Profesor Elm antes de que terminara el día. Después, le pidió que se retirara.

Solo bastó poner un pie fuera de la oficina para que Gold dejara salir toda la frustración y las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde la noche anterior.

*

“¿Y?” cuestionó Blue, recostada contra la cerca que rodeaba la zona de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Green había utilizado una excusa tonta para huir del lugar hacía menos de 10 minutos y Red seguía enfrascado en su conversación con Lance, convenientemente alejado de sus compañeras. Yellow los observaba en silencio “¿Fue como lo habías pensado?”

“Fue mejor” admitió, una suave sonrisa en sus labios “no fue exactamente… ¿perfecto? Como esas novelas que me prestas a veces, pero… fue…”

“Fue Red y eso es lo que importa ¿No?” terminó Blue.

Yellow sonrió, observando a su amiga. Blue era demasiado extrovertida y tenía una vena maliciosa con la que Yellow no congeniaba, pero era indudable que era una mujer valiente, decidida y dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos.

Era la mejor amiga que Yellow pudo haberle pedido a la vida, no importaba si algunas veces hacía cosas con las que la rubia no estaba muy de acuerdo.

“Yellow” susurró “tengo que confesarte algo”

“¿Es sobre el rumor entre Lance y yo?” cuestionó y ella le miro con sorpresa “si es así, te perdono. No voy a decir que no estuve nerviosa y preocupada por eso, pero creo que al final…” su mirada viajó nuevamente a donde Red y Lance se encontraban “creo que al final valió la pena”

Blue soltó una risita. Yellow era la persona más maravillosa que Blue había conocido en Hogwarts y si la rubia realmente hubiera salido lastimada con su pequeña treta, como Green le advirtió varias veces, simplemente no se lo hubiera perdonado. Pero Yellow estaba feliz y Red estaba feliz, y Blue no podía más que estar tranquila de que todo hubiera resultado bien.

Cuando Red regresó de su pequeña plática con Lance tenía una sonrisa serena en los labios y, al acercarse a Yellow, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Blue sonrió ante la escena; todo había resultado bien.

*

“¿Aún no se sabe nada de Gold?” preguntó Emerald, sentándose junto a Crys en la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo. Silver estaba sentado al otro lado, la cabeza entre las piernas mientras Blue le acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo.

Green estaba recostado en uno de los pilares a poca distancia de la castaña y Red al lado suyo, con un brazo por encima de los hombros de Yellow. Al lado contrario Sapphire tenía la espalda contra la pared, la cabeza de Ruby sobre su hombro y la mirada perdida en algún punto del pasillo.

La peli-azul negó con pesar y volteo su mirada hacia Silver “¿Tú crees que…?”

“Incluso si Oak lo expulsara, no se iría de esa manera” declaró alzando la vista, pero sin dirigirla a nadie en específico “así que Gold no ha dejado el castillo, entonces puede que todavía no hayan tomado una decisión”

“Lleva toda la mañana sin dar rastros de vida” dijo Ruby y su novia le dio un golpe en el hombro “es la verdad”

“Silver tiene razón” intervino Red “nada está confirmado todavía, además nadie ha visto al director o a Gold, ni siquiera Lance o Jasmine”

“Eso solo lo vuelve peor” murmuró Crys, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

La incertidumbre de no saber cuál sería el destino del pelinegro o si volverían a verlo los había carcomido a todos en diferentes niveles a lo largo del día, y ninguno estaba realmente consciente de cuanto más podrían soportar.

El sonido de pasos despertó la atención de los nueve estudiantes y de pronto la figura de Gold, vestido con lo que parecía ser su pijama, apareció por el pasillo y les dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

“¿Y ustedes que se supone que hacen aquí?” alcanzó a decir antes de que Crystal y Silver se levantaran de golpe y se lanzaran a abrazar al pelinegro, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y los hombros. Gold estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas por el impulso.

“¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!” le gritó Crys, el rostro oculto en su pecho “nunca, nunca más ¿Escuchaste?”

“¿Qué… qué demonios te pasa?” preguntó Gold, las mejillas rojas como nunca se le había visto “¿Silver?”

“La próxima vez que quieras desaparecerte durante todo el puto día, Gold, voy a asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente” advirtió el pelirrojo, aferrado al hombro de su mejor amigo “muy dolorosamente”

Gold parpadeó un par de veces, observando confundido al resto de sus amigos que esperaban desde las escaleras. Unos segundos después, aún sin comprender del todo, devolvió el abrazo.

“Lo siento”

“¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la oficina del director?” cuestionó Emerald “¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Estás fuera?”

Crystal y Silver se alejaron un poco, esperando la respuesta. Gold embozó una sonrisa.

“Nah, pero me dijo que no iba a librarme del castigo tan fácil” admitió y un pequeño temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza “al parecer tengo que ser el asistente personal de Rowan por lo que resta de mis días en Hogwarts”

Los presentes, a excepción de Yellow y Crystal, hicieron una mueca. Rowan era el profesor más duro del castillo y no tenía especial aprecio por las constantes bromas de Gold en clase de Transformaciones.

“Bueno, una vida de servidumbre al Profesor Rowan es mejor que ser expulsado del Colegio, creo” comentó Ruby, lanzándole una mirada a Green “tu abuelo puede ser muy duro a veces ¿Sabes?”

“El abuelo no expulsó a Gold” resaltó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos “creo que es suficiente benevolencia”

“Y que lo digas” coincidió Blue, mandándole a Gold una sonrisa “me alegra que todo haya terminado bien, Gold, este último año sería infinitamente menos divertido sin ti”

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa y se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Silver. Crystal solo sonrió, resignada, en una forma que a Gold le recordó mucho a las sonrisas que el director Oak le había dado en su despacho.

“Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que no se van a librar de mi” comenzó Gold “y que nuestro pequeño plan para unir a Red y a Yellow resultó ser más que todo un éxito, por cierto” los aludidos se sonrojaron inmediatamente “¿Es el momento de iniciar la revolución para que nos dejen traer artefactos muggles al colegio? Me muero por patearle el trasero a Bugsy en Súper Mario”

“Primero sobrevive a los TIMO ¿Quieres?” bufó Crys, mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado todo el día “ahora que las vacaciones de Navidad van a terminar nos queda poco tiempo”

“¡Ugh! Tenías que recordarlo ¿Verdad?” se quejó Gold haciendo una mueca. Silver hizo una parecida “ese es el problema contigo; trabajo, trabajo, nunca me dejas tener tiempo para divertirme”

“Si así se pone Gold con solo pensar en los TIMO, no quiero que se termine este año” murmuró Sapphire y sus dos compañeros asintieron.

“No fueron…” comenzó Yellow, pero la mirada de todos sobre ella la hizo titubear “bien, fueron terribles, es cierto, y me alegré bastante cuando terminaron”

“Ahora piensa cómo será cuando tomes los EXTASIS” se quejó Blue y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Red asintió con la cara tan blanca como el papel y hasta Green, a quien se le facilitaban los estudios, se notaba visiblemente nervioso “lo bueno es que vas a ayudarnos ¿Verdad, Greenie?”

“Desde luego que no” riñó el aludido “no pienso dejar que me usen como me usaron en los TIMO, esta vez tú y Red van a tener que arreglárselas solos”

“¿¡Eh!? ¡No estás hablando en serio!” reaccionó Red, colgándose del brazo de su mejor amigo. Blue hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo “¡Necesito al menos un sobresaliente en Transformaciones!”

La discusión entre Red, Green y Blue subió de tono rápidamente ante la mirada de una preocupada Yellow, que no tenía idea de que hacer para parar la discusión entre su novio y sus dos mejores amigos.

Gold, Silver y Crystal se enfrascaron en una pelea similar sobre técnicas de estudio y que tantas horas era recomendable estudiar sin perder la cabeza, mientras Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald observaban en silencio cada vez más alarmados por sus perspectivas a futuro.

Faltaba poco para que terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad y que el resto de sus compañeros volviera a clases. La temporada de Quiddicth se reiniciaría poco después con las semifinales casi encima, aunque era prácticamente un hecho que la final se la disputarían Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Pronto el invierno daría paso a la primavera, y al final del año Red, Green y Blue se despedirían del castillo por última vez. No había forma de saber que deparaba el futuro pero ahora, en medio del pasillo entre gritos y discusiones por los exámenes, ninguno quiso preocuparse por ello.

Después de todo, aún quedaba el resto del año.


End file.
